New Girl in Retroville
by Sara08
Summary: That's a new person named Rina Poplin who's Korean-American preteen girl in Retroville. *points at picture* Rina is a member of Team Neutron, but she's a minor character. She's with Team Neutron in several episodes from based off of the series with beginning to end in the 3rd season (from Jimmy Neutron Wikia and TV show).
1. Meet and Greet

Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

(After the episode: Attack of the Twonkies,)

On Monday morning, these kids are in a classroom at Lindbergh Elementary School. "Good morning, class. It's principal called me for a new student today. Now, I'd like you to meet a new student here. Please give a nice, warm, and friendly welcome to Rina Poplin. Here she is..." Ms. Fowl told the kids, then she clucked like a bird.

Rina walked into a classroom, then she looked at the students. "Hi, everybody..." she greeted, who resembled a girl version of Zhang Jingchu.

"Hi, Rina!" Students greeted.

Rina has dark brown eyes, lightish grey eyelids, and black with short hair. She wears a white leather hairband in her hair. She also wears a white t-shirt with the v-neck short sleeve, black pull-on denim jegging pants, and Women's Adidas Courtset striped sneakers with light grey/black.

"Rina, please take your seat behind Libby." Ms. Fowl said.

"Okay," Rina agreed as she took to sit on the desk where Brittany and Tina Sue have moved to next back their seats.

"Class, I'm teaching you about spelling vocabulary and mathematics, then I'll give you for exams on Friday." Ms. Fowl explained.

"Yes," Students agreed.

"Sheen, I told you too many times when you don't pay attention to me! And put your dolls under the desk now." Ms. Fowl said as she saw Sheen while he played the dolls.

"Oh, my bad!" Sheen embarrassed as he put his dolls under the desk.

"Thank you," Ms. Fowl said.

-A few hours later, the beginning of recess-

"Time to play for recess," Ms. Fowl said.

"Yay!" Kids exclaimed as they headed outside for playing the recess.

These students are outside around the playground.

"Hiya," Cindy and Libby greeted as they looked at Rina.

"Hi. What's your name? I'm Rosalina Kathleen Poplin as Rina for my short name," Rina greeted while she's a little bit taller than Cindy.

"I'm Cynthia Aurora Vortex as Cindy," Cindy said.

"And I'm Liberty Danielle Folfax as Libby," Libby added while she's a taller than Cindy and Rina.

"That's nice names.." Rina said.

"Yeah, how old are you?" Cindy asked.

"I'm 11 years old, but I'll turn 12 in the next several months," Rina replied.

"Same here me, but Cindy is 12 years old. When's your birth date?" Libby asked.

"My birth date is April 8," Rina replied.

"Mine is December 11. And Cindy is June 5," Libby said.

"Okay, I'll remind that," Rina clearly said.

"Rina, where are you move in here from?" Cindy asked. "I was born in Las Vegas, Nevada with my parents when we moved here last few years."

"Oh, I see... When I grew up, I moved here with my parents and brother from Charlotte, NC..." Rina replied. "Because my dad has a new job."

"Cool. What's kind of your dad's job?" Libby asked.

"I think he's working in computer specialist," Rina replied.

"That's kinda great!" Libby said.

"Yes, that is." Rina nodded.

"My dad works an accountant," Cindy said.

"That's awesome," Rina said as she shook their hand. "Nice to meet you two,"

"Nice to meet you too," Both said as they shook Rina's hand back.

"Can I join you two?" Rina asked.

"Sure!" Both agreed.

Cindy, Libby, and Rina are social-talking and playing around the playground. Meanwhile, Jimmy and his friends are discussing. "Okay, guys. We supposed to plan for something," Jimmy said.

"What?" Sheen asked.

"Goddard and I will planning to work for a new rocket ship into the universe while we'll go to take a trip into the space trip later," Jimmy remarked.

"Cool," Carl said.

"Are you serious, dude? That would be awesome!" Sheen exclaimed as he put his hands shook on Jimmy's shoulders, then he looked at Rina when she played with Cindy and Libby. "Oh, there's new student looks pretty girl."

"Yeah, I think..." Carl said.

"Hey, Nerdtron!" Cindy said as she meets Jimmy with Libby and Rina. "This is a new student here. Her name is Rina Poplin."

"Hi, boys." Rina greeted as she waved her hand.

"Hello, I'm Carl Wheezer and llama boy," Carl greeted as he waved his hand back.

"Hiya, Rina, what's up?" Sheen asked as he showed Rina the Ultralord dolls. "I'm Sheen Estevez, and I'm Ultralord fan."

"Quiet, Sheen!" Jimmy yelled as he shoved Sheen off, then he looked at Rina. "Oh, hello. My name is Jimmy Neutron of a boy genius and the inventor."

"Oh, that's great. Nice to meet you guys," Rina said.

"Nice to meet you too," The trio said.

The school rang a bell. "I think it says time for back to class," Libby said.

"Time to play Ultralord!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Ultra-dork!" Cindy mocked.

Cindy, Libby, and Rina laughed. "What's wrong with him, girl?" Libby asked.

"Hahaha! Sheen acts like crazy!" Cindy smirked.

"Aw, stupid blonde girl!" Sheen sarcastically said, then he stopped playing with his dolls.

-At 3:00 pm, finishing in class and now students are going home-

Cindy, Libby, and Rina are walking around the neighbors. "Rina, do you like it when you're in here?" Libby asked.

"Yes, I would be love in here. There are certainly great in place," Rina replied.

"Hey Rina, can I give you my phone number?" Cindy asked.

"Sure, here's my phone number," Rina replied as she gave Cindy and Libby a paper.

"All right," Cindy said as she took it, then she gave Rina papers. "I added your phone number."

"Great! I will add your phone number," Rina said as she took papers.

"Me too," Libby smiled as she took it. "Thanks, Rina."

"Welcome. I'm going home now and see you later," Rina said as she waved her hand, then she headed home.

"Bye, Rina." Both said as they waved their hand back.

Rina's house looks white walls and brown roofs have three bedrooms and two bathrooms with a suburban. It also has a white picket fence around the backyard. These two houses are nearing the pond where Rina and Amber live. Cindy's home is next to her house from the street.

"Hi, honey. How's your school?" Mrs. Poplin asked as she saw Rina came home. She almost looks like Rina, so she's from South Korea. But, now she's US citizen.

"Hi, mom. I think it's a pretty good and nice place in school," Rina replied as she took a homework.

"Great to hear that," Mrs. Poplin said. "I'll cook the chicken fingers and fries for our dinner when you finish your homework,"

"Yes, of course.." Rina said as she kept her homework.

"I know that you love to eat them and Korean foods," Mrs. Poplin smiled.

"Yes," Rina nodded. "Mom, I don't like to eat mushrooms, cooked onions, eggplants, glass noodles, tofu, and cottage or cream cheese made me tastes no good. But I like green onions and Hibachi soup."

"Yes, I know how you taste," Mrs. Poplin agreed. "What's your favorite dessert?"

"Brownies, ice cream with sprinkles or M&Ms, and chocolate chip or mint cookies. But, I don't like the caramel, whipped cream, pudding, custard, and cream-filled with donuts or cake," Rina replied.

"All right, I realized that you love to eat M&Ms milk chocolate or peanut since you were three years old. Thanks for reminding me," Mrs. Poplin said happily. Just then, Rina nodded.

Rina's phone was ringing at the dinner table. She got calls from Cindy. Then, Rina answered her phone and said, "Hi, Cindy."

"Hey, Rina, do you want to meet us at the Candy Bar by 7 pm?" Cindy asked over the phone.

"Hmm, sure. That sounds great," Rina said over the phone before she hung up. "See you tonight."

"You too," Cindy said over the phone, then she hung up.

"I'm home," Mr. Poplin said as he came home from work. He is Caucasian-American with dark brown hair. "Hi Rina, how's so your school?"

"Hi, dad, that's pretty great," Rina replied.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" William asked as he walked downstairs from his bedroom. He's the older brother of Rina as a high school. He loves to play computer games all the time.

"Hello, I'm doing good and feel tired, son." Mr. Poplin said to William.

-One and half hour later and after eating dinner-

"Mom, can I go out of the town for my friends, please?" Rina asked.

"Sure, but you need to come home by 8:30 pm." Mrs. Poplin said.

"Okay, I will.." Rina nodded as she headed to the Candy Bar.

Cindy and Libby stared at Rina when she arrived. "Rina, you're on time!" Both surprised as they stood near the Candy Bar.

"Yes, I am..." Rina said as she arrived at the Candy Bar. She entered with her friends in the Candy Bar.

"Rina, here the menu for your order," Libby said as she pointed at the menu on the top.

"Hello! Welcome to the Candy Bar. What do you want to order, yeah?" Sam asked as he works in the Candy Bar.

"Hi, I want to order for triple chocolate sundae without whipped cream, please..." Rina answered.

"Of course, you owe me $3.08," Sam agreed. "Yeah."

"Here..." Rina said as she paid Sam $5 bill.

"Yeah," Sam said as he handed Rina a $1.92 bill changed back.

Sam started placing a crumble half of the brownie square, add a scoop of chocolate ice cream, drizzle with chocolate sauce, sprinkle with chocolate chips, and top with a cherry into a plastic paneled sundae dish. Then, he handed Rina a sundae dish and a spoon. "Here you are and enjoy, yeah..." he winked.

"Thank you," Rina said as she took a sundae dish and a spoon.

"Anytime," Sam winked.

Rina took to sit on a half-round booth with Cindy and Libby. They all gathered together to eat the ice cream sundae while they had a conversation along the way.

"Mmm... that's my favorite ice cream," Rina said as she ate the sundae.

"Cool," Libby said.

"Rina, do you know who's Rose?" Cindy asked.

"Rose? I don't know who is," Rina shrugged.

"This girl almost looks like you, so she's Asian with a red and orange striped t-shirt, red shorts, and brown shoes. Her head is bigger than you," Cindy explained.

"Oh, I see..." Rina reminded.

"Rina, do you like to dance with music?" Libby asked.

"Yes, I like dancing at the party. Mostly on time, I love to play tennis. So, do you like to play tennis?" Rina wondered as she finished eating it.

"Yeah," Libby replied. "Cindy likes it too, but she's great karate."

"I don't like that when it has canceled or delayed for a party because it conflicts on something," Rina remarked.

"Same here, I don't like to get missing for our parties," Libby said.

"You're fortunate when you moved here. Last year, Jimmy and we rescued their parents after they kidnapped by freaky alien Yolkians from the universe. I think that was Jimmy's fault," Cindy explained with Rina.

"They are evil aliens named King Goobot and Ooblar. A scary giant chicken monster named Poultra," Libby added.

"Ohh, that sounds afraid and dangerous," Rina realized. "Did you go to take a trip into the universe last time?"

"Yeah, we had been into the universe a few times," Cindy replied. "Do you want to take a trip into the universe with us?"

"Yes, I've never been into the universe before, whatever that would be great," Rina answered. "But, I'm just concerned about these aliens existed wherever they from..."

"Don't worry, Rina, we'll protect you," Cindy said. "I'll tell Jimmy when he'll possibly invite you later."

"All right," Rina agreed. "I can hit on these bad guys' buts with my tennis ball. So, I always am practicing when I whacked the ball with my racket on the backboard numerous times at the tennis court every day."

"Of course, you can do it!" Libby smiled as she patted Rina on the back. "You would become a superstar!"

"Yeah, I probably..." Rina said.

"Come on, Rina. Meet my friends," Cindy remarked. "This is Amber, Brittany, and Nissa. That's a new student named Rina Poplin. And she's in our classroom and neighbors."

"Hi," Rina greeted as she waved her hand.

"Hello," The trio said as they waved their hand back.

"Do you know who's Nick Dean?" Brittany asked Rina.

"No," Rina replied.

"He's a handsome and cool. I saw him when he stared at you in the hallway, and maybe he likes you," Brittany explained.

"And he loves the skateboard," Amber added.

"And he likes with girls," Nissa added.

"Really?" Rina surprisingly asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said. "He doesn't treat girls feels hurt, so you'll be fine."

"Okay..." Rina sighed. "Nice to meet you three."

"Nice to meet you, too..." the trio said.

"Hey, Rose!" Cindy called as she saw Rose from the restroom. "This is a new student here. Meet Rina."

"Hi, Rose," Rina greeted as she waved her hand.

"Hello, Rina," Rose said as she waved her hand back. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great. You?" Rina asked.

"I'm good in a day. How come you moved here?" Rose replied.

"My parents and I moved here for my dad has a new job," Rina said.

"Cool," Rose said.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Rina smiled.

"You too, Rina," Rose smiled.

"Let's ready to dance!" Amber said as she deposited a coin in the jukebox music box and song on.

-In 15 minutes later-

"Kids, it's time to close and a song off and going home, yeah!" Sam told the kids.

Just then, these kids are going home.

"I'm so happy to be new friends with you two," Rina smiled as she's outside with Cindy and Libby.

"Of course, I'm so glad that we're also enjoy social-talking and dancing with you, girl!" Libby smiled as she hugged Rina.

"And you joined with us for hanging out. Now, we became friends with you," Cindy smiled as she hugged Rina. "Welcome to Retroville!"

"Thank you two," Rina smiled as she hugged them back before she headed home. "I need to go back home by 8:30 pm after my mom told me. See you two at school tomorrow."

"Bye, Rina," Cindy and Libby said as they waved their hand. "You too."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

That's my first time to write for my story, and I'm thinking about an original character in Retroville. I'm planning to write for based off of the series with some episodes in the 3rd season. However, I won't be writing for the special includes Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 2 and 3. (Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters. All rights go to John Davis and Nickelodeon).


	2. Series, Part 1

Chapter 2: Series, Part 1

(In the episode: Lights! Camera! Danger!)

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby are outside around the town while they saw an ad for making a screenplay on the poster of the store. Meanwhile, Rina doesn't exist with her friends because she's practicing at the tennis court then she's heading to the park.

Nick Dean stared at Rina while she walked to the water fountain around the park. He thinks Rina is a pretty and cool girl. Then, he walked towards Rina. "Hi, cool girl. How are you?" he greeted.

"Hi Nick, I'm doing good," Rina replied. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax, do you wanna when I give you my phone number?" Nick asked.

"Umm... sure," Rina flirtatiously said. "I like your clothes looks cool and handsome."

"Aww... thanks," Nick flirtatiously said as he handed Rina a paper.

"Welcome and thank you," Rina said as she felt slightly blush, then she took it.

"No problem," Nick smiled.

"I'm so glad that you came with me while we're hanging out," Rina said as she took to sit on the bench. "I don't like being lonely made me bored. Plus, I'm not a solitary or loner person."

"Yeah, I know how you feel..." Nick said as he took to sit next to with Rina, then he put his arm around Rina's shoulders. "Don't worry, so I'm here. And we're friends, right?"

"Y-Yes," Rina stammered. "What a beautiful place."

"Yeah," Nick said. "Next week, do you wanna come with me for hanging out at the movie when we ready?"

"Hmm.. yes. That sounds great," Rina answered.

"Do you like to watch a movie called Jet Fusion? I think it's a great movie, so will you like it?" Nick asked. "This guy is a skilled ninja!"

"Ohh, I had never seen that before, but I will be like to watch the movie. That's fascinating," Rina replied, then she stood up. "I need to go to my friend's house to help with my homework."

"Sure, take your time," Nick smiled.

"I know," Rina smiled, then she headed to Cindy's house. "See you later and bye."

"You too," Nick said. "Bye..."

-In 30 minutes later at Cindy's house-

Libby and Rina are doing their homework and helping with Cindy. "I can't believe that when I got an F from a history exam. Since I wasn't studying last time, so I just made a mistake. My parents will be mad at me for a bad grade," Rina said as she kept homework. "I feel struggling and difficult, but that's my life."

"Rina, I know that history exam is very hard, but we will help you," Libby said as she kept homework. "Don't worry, so Cindy is smart enough."

"Okay," Rina sighed. "But I don't like to get bad grades because it's very unacceptable."

"Oh, I understand," Cindy helped with Rina. "You'll be fine. But, next time you need to study every day before you'll be taking an exam is quite important." Just then, Rina nodded.

"I trust you both are doing well. So, can you trust me?" Rina asked.

"Of course, Rina! We always trust you all the time," Cindy said before turning back to Libby. "Libby, do you know what's happening for Jimmy?"

"Yeah, girl. I remembered him when he's an awful short story and painting," Libby said, before turning to Rina. "Right, Rina?"

"Yes," Rina nodded.

"He always got great grades for math and science!" Cindy smirked. "As rule!"

"Rina, I think our classmates cheered you when you showed them a beautiful Niagara waterfall with a black wood frame last time," Libby said. "Ms. Fowl and some classmates like your painting."

"Thanks," Rina smiled. "My mom helped me."

"I ask you a question. What's your favorite song?" Libby asked. "Mine is Cappuccino Jones as hip hop. For my movie actor."

"Counting Stars," Rina answered.

"That's kinda interesting!" Libby said.

"I'm thinking about Venus Williams, whom she's a professional tennis player for my movie actor," Rina suggested.

"Great idea!" Libby said as she gave a thumb up.

"Rina, do you want to come with us around the town for meeting Quentin Smithee about we'll make a movie?" Cindy asked.

"Sure, who's Quentin Smithee?" Rina asked.

"He's a film director," Cindy replied.

"Okay, that sounds nice," Rina said.

-A few weeks later-

The people talked while they are waiting around the town to meet the famous Quentin Smithee. Meanwhile, Rina is with Cindy and Libby while they're social talking until Quentin Smithee arrived as he's in gold Jeep wrangler and told the people.

"My name is Quentin Smithee, and I'm here to rock your cinematic world." Then, the crowds are cheering. "Mr. Neutron, let me just say that this is the best action-adventure-science-fiction-fantasy-martial arts-historical-romance script I've ever read," Mr. Smithee clarified after he got off the jeep, then he threw the notepad. "Thanks! And I have a surprise for you all. I'm shooting the entire movie in Retroville." The people exclaimed. Mr. Smithee grabbed Jimmy's head a clasp hug. The cameraman set a photo for Quentin and Jimmy.

"But Mr. Smithee, my story takes place in London the Atlantic Ocean, a mythical world and Texas. Retroville doesn't look like any of those," Jimmy remarked.

"It's called paint, cheap and in a can. As far as casting, this script is too real for actors, so I'll use the actual residents of Retroville," Mr. Smithee suggested as he told the people. Then, the people exclaimed.

"I want to you, you, you, you, and... you!" Mr. Smithee called the people as he pointed to choose for Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Jimmy.

"I'm in the movie, too?" Jimmy asked.

"This would be great!" Carl exclaimed.

"I'm a movie star!" Cindy added.

"I'll be bigger than Erik Estrada," Sheen added.

Mr. Smithee took to sit in his jeep. "Now, for my crew: Who wants to spend long hours for no money doing whatever I tell you to?" he asked as his eyebrows raised and grinned.

"Me! I do! I do!" the crowds cheered.

"See you on set tomorrow at 6 pm," Mr. Smithee said as he drove away.

-In the next day-

Team Neutron has planned to make a movie. Meanwhile, Rina met Betty Quinlan, wherever she's at the tennis court.

"Hello, I'm Betty Quinlan," Betty greeted.

"Hi, my name is Rina Poplin," Rina greeted.

"How are you doing, Rina?" Betty happily asked.

"I'm doing awesome," Rina replied. "I'm just practicing tennis."

"Good, can I join to play with you?" Betty asked.

"Sure!" Rina exclaimed, then she and Betty started playing tennis. "When I'll graduate at the high school, then I probably will go to community college for the tennis team."

"Ohh... Really? That sounds great!" Betty said as she played tennis.

"Yes, I will be a professional tennis player like Venus Williams!" Rina eagerly said.

-In 15 minutes later-

Betty and Rina stopped playing tennis, and they feel tired.

"I'm enjoy playing with you, but I'm tired now," Betty panted her breath.

"Me too," Rina tiredly said. "Thanks for playing with me, and now I'm happy that we made friends. Nice to meet you..."

"No problem," Betty smiled. Then, Betty and Rina are giving a friendly hug. "Nice to meet you too."

-A few days later-

Rina's phone was ringing in her denim pocket while she sits on the bench around the park. She got calls from Cindy. Then, Rina answered her phone and said, "Hi, Cindy, how was your day?"

"Hey, Rina, I'm doing good. I need to tell you something," Cindy said over the phone.

"Sure," Rina said over the phone.

"We haven't finished the movie yet. I think Quentin Smithee is not a real guy, so this bad and evil dwarf guy named Professor Finbar Calamitous, whom he's in this guy," Cindy said over the phone.

"Really?" Rina surprisingly said over the phone.

"Yeah, he's arrested right now," Cindy said over the phone.

"Ohh... I hope you guys will be finishing the movie soon," Rina said over the phone.

"Yeah, I've got to go right now and bye," Cindy said over the phone before she hung up.

"Bye, Cindy," Rina said over the phone, then she hung up.

* * *

(In the next episode: Stranded,)

Team Neutron and other students are at the playground where it near the school. Rina is jumping over the rope with Brittany and Amber.

"I'll become Queen of the Jump Rope!" Rina eagerly said.

"Of course, you would do it!" Brittany happily said. Then, Amber gave a thumb up to Rina. "You have over 400 times! Congrats!"

"Thank you!" Rina bowed.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Cindy are arguing something, so Butch told them to stop. Just then, Team Neutron headed to the equator around the Pacific Ocean. But, Rina won't go with Team Neutron because she supposes to take homework then she will practicing with her teammates at the tennis court.

-A few hours later-

Rina's phone was ringing on the dinner table in her home. She got calls from Nick. Then, Rina answered her phone and said, "Hi, Nick. How was your day?"

"Hey, Rina! My day was good. And you?" Nick asked over the phone.

"I'm doing great," Rina said over the phone.

"Will you meet me at the theater when we'll watching the movie named Jet Fusion at about 6 pm?" Nick asked over the phone.

"Sure and no problem," Rina smiled over the phone.

"This movie starts by 6:30 pm," Nick said over the phone before he hung up. "See you soon..."

"Okay, you too," Rina said over the phone before she hung up, then she looked at her mom. "Mom, can I go to the movie theater with my friend? Please..."

"Hmm, sure!" Mrs. Poplin replied. "Take care of yourself."

"I will do it," Rina nodded as she headed to the movie theater.

-Later that minutes when Rina met Nick at the outside of the movie theater-

"Hi, Nick," Rina greeted as she waved her hand.

"Hiya! I'll be paying for you," Nick said. "These men should be responding to pay the bill for a date."

"Oh, okay. I see..." Rina clearly said.

Just then, Nick and Rina are heading into the movie theater to watch the film named Jet Fusion.

-One and half hour later while the film finished, then Nick and Rina walked outside-

"Rina, do you like to watch that movie?" Nick asked.

"Yes, it's pretty amazing!" Rina exclaimed.

"This dude is truly martial arts!" Nick happily said. "He's fighting with these ninja punks, and then he rescued a lady."

"Yes, he is..." Rina smiled. "Nick, thank you for inviting out to me while we enjoy watching the movie."

"No problem," Nick smiled, then he opened his arms. "Come here..."

Nick and Rina were in a good-bye hug.

"I gotta go right now and see ya," Nick said as he waved his hand.

"You too and bye," Rina said as she waved her hand back, then she headed home.

-A few days later after Carl, Sheen, and Libby found Jimmy and Cindy around the island-

Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Rina are sitting on a half-round booth at the Candy Bar.

"Hey, Rina, here's your drink. It named Tropical Smoothie also it's good health for you," Carl said as he handed Rina a coconut drink.

"You will become to boost your energy," Sheen added.

"That's real nutrition and fruits," Libby added. "Try to drink it, girl."

Rina tried to drink the Tropical Smoothie. "Mmm... I have never tasted before, but I love it! Tastes great!"

They are drinking the Tropical Smoothie while they're slurping. "Sam's new line of tropical shakes surely hit the spot," Carl said.

Libby slurped the smoothie. "Mm-hmm, and it's good to hear that two fightings again," Libby said as she looked at Jimmy and Cindy.

"Yep, I guess everything is back to normal," Sheen said, then he looked at Jimmy and Cindy are sitting next to them.

"Cindy, for the last time, Australia is a country," Jimmy argued.

"You're wrong, Neutron. Australia is a continent," Cindy argued.

"No, it's not!" Jimmy argued.

"Yes, it is!" Cindy argued.

Then, Jimmy and Cindy got closer and made them awkwardly smile and pull back. "To the hover-car?" Jimmy asked.

"Right behind you," Cindy replied.

"I'll take the southern route," Jimmy said as he headed to the outside.

"The northern route is too faster," Cindy said as she walked with Jimmy. "I don't need to use directions."

"Maybe I should drive," Jimmy said.

"I can't believe that Jimmy and Cindy always be arguing all the time," Rina said as she looked at Jimmy and Cindy headed to the outside.

"Yeah, they always do that because they're in true feelings," Sheen said.

"I remembered that they were argued all the times since we're small," Libby added.

"Oh... I have no reason," Rina said.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Series, Part 2

Chapter 3: Series, Part 2

(In the next episode: Jimmy Goes to College,)

-In a classroom at the school-

Jimmy told his classmates about unstable molecules in a jar. "Microspace, the final frontier- billions of particles pulsing like a pan-dimensional chalupa, and it's all right here in my trusty jar of unstable molecules," Jimmy remarked, then he sniffed. "Mmm... Fresh from the accelerator."

"Uh, Miss Fowl, I have a question," Cindy said as she raised her hand, then she yelled. "Who cares?!"

"Yeah, you're cutting into our particular time!" Libby sarcastically said.

"Jimmy, why don't you go to college?" Rina requested.

"Put a sock in it, she-harpies! I'm doing this to help us understand science," Jimmy mumbled, then he showed Carl and Sheen while they wear propeller beanie hats, and they held the sign Strong and Weak. "I've even prepared a demonstration of the strong and weak nuclear forces."

"I am the weak force," Carl suggested. "But, I'm learning to be more assertive."

"Help us, please..." Sheen begged.

"Truly, Jimmy, I was going to skip that new chapter. It has a lot of big words which could be damage the self-esteem of our less-advanced students," Ms. Fowl remarked, then she raucously clucked.

"What?!" Jimmy gasped. "But, that chapter's vital to our comprehension of an ever-expanding omniverse."

"Big words- they hurt!" Butch shuddered as he put his hands on his head. "They hurt!"

"Well, we could study the new science chapter... Or we could make macaroni sculptures," Ms. Fowl suggested as she showed these students like cereal. Just then, these students cheered.

"Sleep with the fishes, stupid hat!" Sheen scowled as he threw the hat on the floor.

"I'm going to make a rigatoni llama," Carl remarked as he got it from Miss Fowl.

"But guys, molecules- see how shiny?" Jimmy stated. "Look at them bounce."

"I've had enough of you," Cindy asserted as she tried to grab the jar. "Give me that stupid jar!"

"Don't shake it! Unstable molecules are highly..." Jimmy struggled. Just then, Cindy opened the jar causing the molecules bounced around the classroom. "Unstable!"

Students screamed. "Oh no! My rigatoni!" Carl shuddered after the rigatoni whacked by the molecules. Just then, Cindy had beaten the unstable molecules with the book.

"Stay calm! They'll lose energy pretty quick. There's nothing to worry..." Jimmy told his classmates before he hit on his stomach by the molecules causing he fell on the floor. "Leaping Leptons..."

Unstable molecules stopped from the bouncing around the classroom. Cindy, Libby, and Rina walked towards Jimmy. "I honestly enjoyed Jimmy's demonstration," Libby said.

"Yeah, Neutron, let's do this again real soon," Cindy smirked, then she walked to the hallway with Libby and Rina while they waved their hands.

-A few hours later after school-

Cindy, Libby, and Rina walked around the neighbors. Cindy told Libby and Rina about Jimmy. "Neutron fell on the floor from the unstable molecules hit on his gut when I tried to grab that stupid jar, but I opened it," she smirked.

"That's pretty crazy, and everyone is happy except for him!" Rina sarcastically said.

"Yeah, we agree with you, Rina!" Libby agreed.

"Who wants to eat the pizza party and swimming pool at my house tonight?" Cindy eagerly asked. "Girls' night out!"

"Yay!" Libby and Rina exclaimed as they cheerily danced.

"I love to eat pizza!" Rina excitedly said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my friends when I'll tell them to come with us," Cindy eagerly said.

"High five!" Cindy, Libby, and Rina exclaimed as they slapped their every hand with a high five.

-Less than an hour later at Cindy's house-

Cindy wears a pink one-piece swimsuit, Libby wears a green, yellow and blue one-piece bathing suit, and Rina wears Masala India Rose Turquoise halter one-piece swimsuit. Those girls have swum into the pool and danced around the backyard from Cindy's classmates. Just then, they ate pizza.

"Hey, Rina, do you want to jump over the rope again?" Brittany asked as she held the jump rope with Tina Sue. "You ready?"

"Sure!" Rina nodded before she began to jump over the rope. "I'm ready!"

"You'll become Queen of the Jump Rope soon," Amber said.

"Go, Rina, go!" Girls exclaimed as they watched Rina jumped over the rope.

"Faster! Faster!" Cindy exclaimed. "Rina, you can do it!"

-In 45 seconds later-

Rina fell on the ground from jumping over the rope. "H-How many times when I jumped over?" Rina stammered as she panted her breath.

"Over 750 times!" Brittany surprised.

"Congrats, Rina!" Libby cheerily added.

"You're Queen of the Jump Rope now!" Amber cheerily added.

"You'll possibly be famous..." Nissa cheerily added.

"Cowabunga!" Rina cheered.

Those girls cheered at Rina. "Queen of the Jump Rope!"

"Here's your drink," Tina Sue smiled as she handed Rina the Purple Flurp.

"Thank you!" Rina bowed as she heaved up by those girls. Then, she drank the Purple Flurp.

"Rina, next time you'll try to get 1,000 times," Brittany said. Then, she gave Rina a high five.

"Yes, I will try..." Rina said as she gave Brittany high five back.

"I heard Jimmy went to college, so now I'm so glad without him!" Cindy sarcastically said.

"Yeah, girl!" Libby sarcastically agreed.

"Girls, time to go home because it will get dark sky soon," Mrs. Vortex told the girls. Just then, those girls are going home.

"Mom, Rina jumped over the rope about 750 times. She's pretty grateful while my friends cheered her," Cindy told her mom. "They called her: Queen of the Jump Rope!"

"Congratulations, Rina! You did do it!" Mrs. Vortex exclaimed.

"Thank you," Rina bowed before she tells her friends. Just then, Mrs. Vortex nodded. "I'm enjoying with you girls while we swan into the pool, ate the pizza, danced around, and jumped over the rope."

"Yeah, you're an awesome girl we've ever met!" Cindy smiled.

"We're great friends with you. That's what we friends do," Libby added.

"Thank you two," Rina smiled.

"Rina, do you want to come with me, Libby, and Brittany for going to Retro-Land next week?" Cindy wondered.

"Sure, Retro-Land?" Rina replied.

"It's the amusement park of Retroville. There are many rides include roller coasters, Ferris wheel, go-karts, and different rides." Cindy explained.

"Hmm, that sounds great and fun," Rina agreed.

"Yeah! High five!" Cindy, Libby, and Rina exclaimed as they slapped their every hand with a high five.

* * *

(In the next episode: The Tomorrow Boys,)

-In Rina's house, her mom got a mail from the school-

"Rina, you've been A/B honor roll for your grades in the first midterm, and now you're improving your grades," Mrs. Poplin happily said. "Your father and I will be very proud of you!"

"Yup, thank you..." Rina grinned.

"Welcome, we realized that you're intelligent and wise. You're also skilled mathematics," Mrs. Poplin smiled as she kissed Rina on the forehead. "Who are your friends?"

"My friends are Cindy, Libby, Amber, and Brittany..." Rina replied.

"Ohh, that's awesome," Mrs. Poplin grinned. Just then, Rina nodded.

Rina's phone was ringing at the dinner table. She got calls from Cindy. Then, Rina answered her phone and said, "Hi, Cindy."

"Hello, Rina, do you want to come with us to Libby's house for her birthday party? I'm in Libby's house right now, so I think she invited you," Cindy suggested over the phone.

"Yes, that sounds great!" Rina exclaimed over the phone.

"What do you need to plan the present for Libby?" Cindy asked over the phone.

"Hmm- Counting Stars for CD music player," Rina replied over the phone.

"Hm, that's kinda nice... We knew that she loves to dance the music with many CDs players all the time," Cindy said over the phone.

"Yes, I appreciate it. I should be planning the present for Libby, so I'll see you soon," Rina said over the phone before she hung up.

"Okay, you too..." Cindy said over the phone, then she hung up.

Rina placed the CD music player in the gift box while she prepared for Libby's birthday. Just then, she walked towards her mom while she brought the present. "Mom, I'm going to Libby's house for her birthday party."

"All right, you will have to enjoy the great party with your friends," Mrs. Poplin agreed.

"Thanks," Rina smiled, then she headed to Libby's house while she brought the present. She pressed the doorbell with her finger.

"Hiya, Rina!" Libby greeted as she opened the door, then she let Rina in her house.

"Happy Birthday, Libby!" Rina exclaimed before she entered into Libby's house.

"Thank you, girl!" Libby grinned.

"Hi," Cindy greeted as she smiled. "Here's give me the present, please..."

"Sure and no problem," Rina agreed as she gave Cindy the present. "Can we help with the presents when I put them in place?"

"Sure," Cindy agreed as she took the present from Rina. "There are letters A-K and L-Y in every rooms whom by the giver's last names,"

"Okay," Rina clearly nodded.

-In 15 minutes later-

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen arrived at Libby's house, so Jimmy knocked on the door. Then, Libby opened the door. "Happy Birthday, Libby!" the trio exclaimed as they brought the presents.

"Hey, guys!" Libby happily greeted. "Oh, you brought me presents!"

"Rina and I will take those," Cindy said before she took the present from Jimmy. "I don't want you guys messing up my highly organized system."

"Thank you, guys," Rina said as she took the presents from Carl and Sheen.

"No problem," Sheen winked.

"Party's in the backyard!" Libby whooped as she headed to the backyard while Cindy and Rina brought the presents.

"Um, are we supposed to tip for Cindy or Rina?" Carl whispered from the outside.

"I don't want your stupid money!" Cindy shouted while she brought the present, and she walked to the room with Rina.

-Less than an hour later-

Those kids are partying around Libby's backyard, but the big robot named Copbot broke into her back yard while it threatened these kids. It's from the future.

"Hey, Tin Man, this is a private party," Butch asserted, then Copbot's eyes lasered him, causing he fell into the air. "Enjoy the punch...!"

"Some boys can't hold their punch," Cindy smirked as she looked at Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen ran to the outdoor toilet, then she looked at Copbot. "Rina, go into her house and run for your life!"

Just then, Cindy and Rina ran into Libby's house.

Copbot shot the gun on the outdoor toilet, causing it's a blast. "Party's over, boys!"

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen ran to Libby's house to destroy the presents in the sign Gifts L-Y room.

"Hey, everyone, Graystar's here!" Libby told the kids.

"Graystar!" Copbot exclaimed. "My favorite classic oldies band."

Graystar guys started to sing the music while these kids and Copbot are dancing then they stopped from the song. Copbot began to threaten these kids again.

"Jimmy, we've destroyed everything, and the Copbot is still here," Carl shuddered as he looked at Copbot from the window in Libby's house.

"I don't understand," Jimmy hesitated. "Where's my present? There you are..."

"I hope you're happy, Neutron. Your stupid robot is out there wrecking the whole..." Cindy said as she's with Rina while she toward Jimmy. "Wow, I had no idea that you were so deranged."

"This big robot's going to be a menace," Rina added.

"Girls, you've got to help us. I need to find my gift for Libby," Jimmy said.

"Rina and I organized everything by the giver's name," Cindy remarked.

"Yes, but where's mine?!" Jimmy demanded.

"You're under Z," Cindy replied as she pointed at the door.

"Z?" Jimmy gasped as he saw the sign Gifts Z.

"For Zero," Cindy smirked.

"I'll be angry about that later," Jimmy muttered.

Copbot arrived into Libby's house, and it ready to threaten at Team Neutron. Jimmy tried to open the door for a sign Gifts Z, but it's locked. Copbot shot the closet door causing this door broke like a hole, then Team Neutron screamed.

"Megalomanium!" Jimmy gasped, then he told his dog. "Goddard!"

Goddard got the present, then it gave Jimmy.

Jimmy opened the present. "You have the right to remain silent- permanently," Copbot said.

"Oh, yeah?" Jimmy muttered, then he threw the present. "Well, I've got a present for you!"

Copbot shot the present, then it destroyed with the gift causing it disappeared. Just then, Team Neutron cheered.

"Jimmy saved the future!" Carl cheered.

"That horrible dictator Libby will never plague us again!" Sheen muttered before Jimmy patted him on the arm, and pointed at Libby. Just then, he looked at Libby is really mad. "Oh, perhaps I'd better explain."

"You and your robot broke my house, ruined my party, and destroyed my gifts!" Libby angrily yelled.

"But... But..." Sheen stammered.

"Get out!" Libby angrily yelled.

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen walked out of Libby's house due to ruin the party.

"But..." Sheen stammered, but Libby closed the door so hard.

"Libby, I'm very sorry about your party..." Rina calmly said.

"That's okay, Rina, so that's not your fault. You and Cindy don't need to clean up in my house," Libby explained. "Jimmy, Goddard, Carl, and Sheen will be cleaning up whole in my house whom they destroyed my thing."

"All right," Rina said, then she looked at Cindy. "Cindy, do you want to play tennis with me at the tennis court?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Cindy agreed, then she headed to the tennis court with Rina.

Cindy and Rina are enjoying to play tennis at the tennis court while they're practicing. They're also an athletic person.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Series, Part 3

Chapter 4: Series, Part 3

(In the next episode: My Big Fat Spy Wedding,)

-In the afternoon, Rina did finishing for significant homework-

"Hey mom, can I go to the tennis court for practicing before it will be starting the game by the evening?" Rina requested.

"Sure, be careful..." Mrs. Poplin agreed.

Rina headed to the tennis court then she does practicing while she whacked the ball with her racket on the backboard at the tennis court. But, this adult lady arrived at the tennis court whom she wore a black catsuit and black high-heeled leather boots. "Hey, little girl!"

"Hi, but who are you?" Rina asked as she stopped practicing.

"I'm Beautiful Gorgeous," Beautiful Gorgeous replied.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" Rina asked.

"I just want to teach you how to shot trick, so you'll be successful," Beautiful Gorgeous explained. "Look, I'm now a good person when I learned my lesson from prison after two weeks. I was too tired of being bad."

"Okay," Rina agreed.

"Ready?" Beautiful Gorgeous smirked as she threw the spike balls with sharp.

"Ahh! Stop it!" Rina screamed as she dodged from the spike balls with sharp before she shockingly yelled. "Are you crazy, huh?!"

"Shut up! You're scared of spike balls!" Beautiful Gorgeous mocked as she threw the spike ball with lightning causing it burned on Rina's tennis racket. Just then, she evilly laughed.

"Ahh...!" Rina screamed as she threw the tennis racket on the floor, then she glared at Beautiful Gorgeous. "That's not right!"

"You wanna some more, little twit?!" Beautiful Gorgeous demanded.

"That's it! Now, I'm finishing because you ruined my tennis equipment! You also lied to me! You're not being good! I realized you're still bad! And I don't trust you anytime!" Rina yelled as she ran out of the tennis court.

"FINE! Get lost!" Beautiful Gorgeous shouted, then she maniacally cackled before she headed to her apartment for changing the wedding dress.

-Few minutes later-

"Hi, Rina," Mrs. Poplin said as she looked at her daughter came home.

"Mom! My tennis racket broke it when I whacked the balls on the backboard by numerous times," Rina explained, but she doesn't tell her mother about this lady from the tennis court.

"Aww... I'm sorry, but you have left one. I think maybe it's old equipment, so don't worry about it..." Mrs. Poplin said. "But we will going to the church for a wedding soon, so your father won't go because he has late work."

"Hmm, are you sure?" Rina asked.

"Yes, Cindy's mother told me that." Mrs. Poplin replied.

"Oh, okay..." Rina said.

-In 20 minutes later-

Rina and her mother went to the church when they looked at Cindy and Libby.

"Hi, girls..." Rina greeted as she waved her hand.

"Hi, kids!" Mrs. Poplin greeted as she waved her hand, then she entered into the church.

"Hi, Rina! Hi, Mrs. Poplin!" Cindy and Libby greeted as they waved their hand back.

Cindy brought the digital video camera, and Libby brought the music book. But, Rina didn't bring anything.

"Rina, I think my mama said hi to you," Libby said.

"Okay, I will say hi to your mom back," Rina said.

"So, Neutron's the best man? Yeah, more like the best nerd. I bet he'll look like a..." Cindy wondered as she glanced at Jimmy looks handsome, and her eyes turned into hearts while she put her hand on her chest while she feels romantic. "Hunk muffin! Oh, hi, James!"

"Hey, Cindy!" Jimmy greeted.

"Hey, Cin, put your eyes back in yo' head and let's get to work," Libby said as she entered into the church.

"Rina, take to sit on the bench and watch the wedding," Cindy winked before she enters the church.

"Okay," Rina agreed as she entered into the church, then she took to sit on the bench with her mother.

Libby took to sit on a piano, and Cindy recorded the video camera at Jimmy.

"I can't believe it! Neutron looks handsome. Oh no, that's going to be on the tape," Cindy said as she stopped recording the video camera. "Wait, everybody! Technical difficulties! Got to rewind!" she told the people, then she pressed the button, causing it to whirred the camera before she filmed the camera again. "Okay, hit it!"

The wedding begins playing (Here Comes the Bride) while they stood up and stared at Beautiful Gorgeous came in the church. Beautiful Gorgeous is a bride while she brought the TV to whom it's Professor Calamitous in prison. Jet Fusion is a groom.

"Who gives this gorgeous woman to be wed?" Commander Baker requested.

"I'm her father, professor Finbar Calamitous of an evil genius, an innocent victim, currently rotting in jail for a crime I didn't commit..." Calamitous suggested from the TV. Just then, Beautiful Gorgeous punched on the TV, causing Calamitous to fall on the floor. "Do."

"Dearly beloved, friends assorted secret agents... We are gathered here today to join this secret agent and this reformed villainess in matrimony," Commander Baker remarked. "In sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, in the summer when it's all humid outside on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday..."

"Can we speed this up?" Beautiful Gorgeous asked.

"Excuse me, Miss Impatient Pants," Commander Baker answered. "And now it's time to exchange rings."

"It's about time," Beautiful Gorgeous said.

"Best man..." Commander Baker said, but he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Which side do we sit on, groom or bride?" Carl requested from outside at the church with Sheen.

"Do you have the ring?" Commander Baker asked.

"Yes, I have..." Jimmy replied as he got the ring.

"Jimmy, no!" Carl shouted as he knocked on the door.

These people heard knocking, then they stared at Carl and Sheen from the outside.

"What?!" Beautiful Gorgeous gasped.

"Jimmy, don't say that you have the ring," Sheen said as he ran into the church.

"Sheen, it's not You have the ring, so it's I have the ring," Carl said.

"Okay, I have a ring!" Sheen said.

"No!" Beautiful Gorgeous shouted.

Jet Fusion bellowed while he got hypnotized in his eyes that he'll kill somebody at their weddings.

"I knew he'd get cold feet," Commander Baker said.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Beautiful Gorgeous hypnotized Jet," Sheen replied as he dodged from Jet tried to tackle him.

"To attack whoever says, 'I have the ring," Carl said as he dodged from Jet tried to tackle him.

"So, he'd do away with you!" Sheen sarcastically said, then he tackled by Jet Fusion.

"And he'd go to jail!" Carl added.

"Thereby eliminating two of her enemies," Sheen choked as Jet pinned him on the floor.

"I knew she was bad," Jimmy realized. "Quick, everybody says, 'I have the ring!"

"Uh, I have the ring," Commander Baker said.

"I have the ring!" Jimmy spoke up, then Jet tried to tackle him.

"I have the ring!" Cindy spoke up as she raised her hand while she stands on the bench, then Jet ran towards her.

These people started to sing, _'I have the ring.'_

"No! Stop it!" Beautiful Gorgeous shouted.

Libby sang while she sat on a piano. _'Yes, I have the ring right here...'_ Just then, Jet Fusion got dizzy.

"Everybody!" Jimmy told the people.

These people started to sing, _'Everybody sing I have the ring right here.'_

"Be quiet!" Beautiful Gorgeous shouted.

"All right!" Carl exclaimed.

"Let's take it home!" Libby exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Rina exclaimed.

"No!" Beautiful Gorgeous shouted.

These people kept the singing, _'Everybody sing I have the ring right here.'_ Just then, Jet Fusion got a headache.

"Stop singing!" Beautiful Gorgeous shouted. Now, these people stopped singing. "You people are ruining everything. Oh, my beautiful plan!"

Jet Fusion panted his breath then he fainted on the floor.

"Oh no! Mom, I need to go to the tennis court for the game begins soon," Rina said as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Okay, but hurry up!" Mrs. Poplin said as she headed to go outside with her daughter.

"Cindy, tell Libby when I'm going to play tennis game begins soon," Rina told her friend. "See you, bye!"

"Alright, bye!" Cindy reminded as she gave a thumb up.

"You're too scared of a stupid spike ball, little twit!" Beautiful Gorgeous mocked at Rina. "And you'll lose the games!"

"That's your problem, sorceress!" Rina sarcastically said, then she left the church.

"Sorceress?!" Beautiful Gorgeous shocked.

"Haha, I agree that Rina called her a sorceress!" Sheen giggled.

"Yeah, I bet..." Carl smiled.

-In 3 hours later-

"Hey, I won the games!" Rina exclaimed as she came home after the tennis games won.

"Wonderful, little sister!" William happily said.

"Thank you, William!" Rina grinned.

"Congrats, my daughter! Your father and I are very proud of you!" Mrs. Poplin grinned. "Take a shower right now."

"Okay, thanks" Rina nodded, then she walked the upstairs to take a shower.

-In 30 minutes later-

Rina's phone was ringing on the table in her bedroom while she laid on her twin bed. She got calls from Cindy. Then, Rina answered her phone and said, "Hi, Cindy."

"Hey Rina, I need to tell you something. It got good news for Beautiful Gorgeous got arrested for hypnotizing Jet Fusion while we're at a wedding," Cindy said over the phone.

"Are you serious?" Rina surprisingly asked over the phone.

"Yeah, she's in prison with her father named Professor Calamitous," Cindy replied over the phone.

"Hmm... she has a bad family, that's why. She's such a witch, and I don't trust her anytime," Rina said over the phone.

"Yeah, you're right. Amber says hello to you," Cindy said over the phone.

"Okay, I will say hello to Amber back. I'm going to sleep right now, and I'm quite tired," Rina said over the phone.

"Okay, goodnight," Cindy winked over the phone before she hung up.

"You too," Rina said over the phone, then she hung up.

* * *

(In the next episode: Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen)

-In the afternoon at Rina's house-

"Mom, my teacher said I need to participle for a dance tonight show at the school auditorium," Rina suggested.

"All right, I'll give you hanboks and two large fans for the solo Buchaechum of Korean culture dancing," Mrs. Poplin explained. "Plus, I'll teach you how to dance."

"Sure," Rina nodded, then her mother started to teach Rina about how to dance before the show begins by tonight.

-At the school tonight-

Rina has participle in a dance show. Plus, her parents went to the school auditorium to watch the dance show of their daughter. These people applauded.

"Thank you, wonderful!" Principal Willoughby remarked as he told these people before he applauded. "Welcome to our first annual Lindbergh Festival of Dance! Our first performer will be Rina Poplin with the solo Buchaechum of Korean culture."

Rina started to dance with the solo Buchaechum while she wears a pink and white hanbok with the traditional Korean dress. She also used two large fans painted with pink peony blossoms, and display a show of dance. Just then, these people applauded.

"Great job, my daughter!" Mrs. Poplin cheered as she sat on the bench.

"Thank you, Rina. That was outstanding!" Principal Willoughby applauded, then he grinned. "I like your dance. Okay, next up, we have Bolbi Stroganofski and his sister, Ignishka, in their salute to slap dancing."

Bolbi and his sister danced the slap, and clapped over again. Just then, these people applauded.

"Thank you, kids. That was fabulous!" Principal Willoughby applauded, then he giggled. "Bolbi, you might want to work on that split-. Okay, next up, we have Libby Folfax and Sheen Estevez with the hip-hop tango."

Sheen and Libby started to dance with the hip-hop tango. But, these ninjas came and kidnapped Libby.

"Jimmy, over here!" Carl concerned as he carried down Sheen.

"Good, you got Sheen; b-but, where are the ninjas?" Jimmy stammered.

"Yeah, and where's Libby?" Carl asked.

"Libby? Oh no! The ninjas kidnapped Libby," Jimmy gasped as he and Carl carried Sheen.

"Neutron, where are you going? We're on next. What? You're not afraid of a few ninjas, are you? Neutron!" Cindy huffed as she looked at Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen left from the auditorium.

"Hey, parents!" Rina said after she changed her original clothes back.

"We're very proud of you, my daughter!" Mr. Poplin exclaimed.

"Thank you, dad! My mother taught me how to dance," Rina said.

"Hey, Rina, you're awesome to dance! I think you're a pretty girl," Bolbi grinned after he patted Rina on the shoulder.

"What.. thanks," Rina said.

"No problem. Bolbi gives high five," Bolbi said as he and Rina slapped their hand a high five.

"Cindy, where's Libby?" Rina asked.

"I think these few ninjas kidnapped Libby, so I'll check GPS where she is," Cindy replied.

"Hmm... okay," Rina said.

"Rina, do you know where's Shangri-Llama?" Cindy asked.

"No," Rina answered.

"It's western China and near the Mount Everest where Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen went to that place last time," Cindy explained.

"Ohh... I have never been to that place before, but it would be great." Rina said. "So, can I go with you?"

"Um, sure... You'll be whacking or throwing the tennis ball on these ninjas' buts also you can do it!" Cindy winked. Just then, Rina nodded.

-A few days later after Libby kidnapped by those ninjas-

Cindy and Rina came to Shangri-Llama after using Jimmy's hover-car.

"Hey, jerkface!" Rina shouted as she threw the tennis ball on Yoo Yee's head while she stood on the roof, causing Yoo Yee got dizzy, then she slipped down the column of a Chinese house. Plus, Cindy jumped off of the roof and kicked Yoo Yee named Triple Axel Mid-Air Betsy flip, causing Yoo Yee to faint on the floor.

"Great hit, Rina!" Libby exclaimed as she gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Rina happily said.

"Rina, Sheen is the Chosen One!" Carl exclaimed. "And he had beaten Yoo Yee."

"Ohh... I can't believe it!" Rina surprised.

"Cindy? And Rina? But when did you...? How did you...? When did you...?" Jimmy asked as he caught Cindy and let her go.

"If I want to do my triple axel mid-air Betsy flip, then I'm going to do my triple axel, midair Betsy flip!" Cindy replied as she showed Jimmy a hover-car key. "Oh, and the hover-car needs gas."

The monks and Team Neutron are sitting on the long table in a Chinese house. The head monk clinked the cup with a spoon, then he raised the cup. "To the Chosen One! Long may he put his leg behind his head. To the Chosen One!"

"Chosen One!" The monks and Team Neutron celebrated the victory of the Chosen One.

"Thank you! I'd be like to say that I couldn't have done it without you guys, but none of you were any help," Sheen happily said.

"Uh-huh, he got that right," The monks nodded.

"Okay, enough sitting around. Let's kick it!" Libby said.

The monks and Team Neutron cheered while they're dancing around the Chinese house.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Series, Part 4

Chapter 5: Series, Part 4

In the next episode called The Incredible Shrinking Town, Rina hasn't appeared in this episode because she took a trip to the southwest of Washington DC with her family in a week. For the anniversary as 50 years of marriage for her grandmother like Mrs. Poplin's mother after Rina told her friends, and let them know. But in a flashback, Rina existed with her classmates for the class picture in front of the school. Fortunately, Rina and her family don't get shrinking due to them out of Retroville. Meanwhile, Team Neutron and townspeople had shrunk around Retroville. They captured by three reptilian alien guys like a human are space bandits named Zix, Travoltron, and Tee.

In the next episode called Vanishing Act, Rina has appeared in this episode while she sat on the front row seat between Amber and Betty (whom she found a note and signs _Reserved for Betty_ , along with a rose) in the school auditorium. She didn't speak anything, so just watching Jimmy began a magic act while the boy genius took Betty up as a volunteer in the Metamorphosis Box. Cindy sabotaged the action, due to being upset that Jimmy likes Betty instead of her. This causes Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Jimmy, and Betty to be lost in another dimension, which leaves Libby in charge of entertaining the audience with a piano. Later that time, five kids went back to Retroville after the portal disappeared, and everyone cheered for Sheen's head being backward.

* * *

(In the next episode: The Trouble with Clones,)

-In the original Earth-

In the classroom, Cindy and Libby played a theatre while they used a wooden toy sword fight. Cindy wore a red flat-crowned round beret hat and white long beard as Leonardo da Vinci. Libby wore a grey morion helmet and black mustache as Duke.

"Finish your painting, Leonardo da Vinci!" Libby shouted.

"I cannot, Duke Rothschild. Not while there are so many fantastic gadgets to invent!" Cindy declared.

"But, you had already invented so many like the helicopter, the three-speed transmission styling mousse," Libby said as she took to stand on the teacher's desk, then she batted on the wooden toy sword off of Cindy.

"You forget my latest invention, the monkey wrench!" Cindy muttered as she took the wrench before she batted the toy sword off, and then on the morion helmet with a wrench. "Blast you!"

"I am slain!" Libby dizzily said. "Who could keep up with all your inventions?"

"No one," Cindy said, explaining. "In fact, by the time I was 11, I had already created 17 more inventions than certain future boy geniuses whose initials are Jimmy Neutron."

"What?!" Jimmy gasped.

"Arrivederci," Libby coughed, then she fell on the floor.

"End of act one," Cindy winked.

Cindy and Libby finished the show in a classroom, and then they bowed. These students applauded.

"Brava! Brava!" Ms. Fowl clucked.

"Miss Fowl, this reenactment of Leonardo da Vinci's life is a load of Florentine marble chunks," Jimmy suggested.

"Ha! You're just jealous because he was more brilliant than you!" Cindy sarcastically said.

"Jim, some geniuses just take longer to blossom than others," Carl said.

"Jimmy, I think Cindy and Carl are correct," Rina said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault, but you're slow," Sheen said.

"I am not slow! I don't have enough time for research. I'm almost not even in my lab between school, friends, and family..." Jimmy explained.

"Slow people make the lamest excuses!" Ms. Fowl declared. Just then, Jimmy angrily growled.

"And now, Act Two of That Darn da Vinci," Cindy smirked.

"Not if I can help it," Jimmy said, then he magnetized at the clock on the upper wall of a classroom. It changed the time to 3 pm.

"Three o'clock? Class dismissed! Now, we'll never know if Leonardo da Vinci gets together with the saucy Contessa," Ms. Fowl suggested while these students went home so very early.

"Hello, Rina," Mrs. Poplin surprised as she looked at her daughter came home. "Why are you coming home so very early? It's 10:15 a.m."

"Because my classmates and I are pretty tired in the classroom," Rina explained. "However, Jimmy magnetized at the clock until 3 p.m. Now, they're going home..."

"Oh, I have no reason. But, that's okay," Mrs. Poplin hesitated. "Have you a friend with Jimmy?"

"Um, yes, he's a genius and the inventor. He's pretty smart," Rina replied.

"All right, I'll cook the shrimp scampi with linguine for our dinner tonight," Mrs. Poplin said. "That's Italian food."

"Yes, I love that!" Rina happily said. "I also love to eat chicken Alfredo, too..."

"Of course, I realized that you love to eat them," Mrs. Poplin smiled as she patted Rina on the shoulder.

"Yes, so I have to go practicing right now. See you later!" Rina said before she headed to the tennis court.

"Okay, you too..." Mrs. Poplin agreed.

-Less than 30 minutes later-

Evil Jimmy arrived at the tennis court with a fake hair of Good Jimmy while he brought the Hypno-Beam. "Hey, joy! What are you doing?"

"Hi, Jimmy. I'm just practicing before the game tomorrow," Rina replied as she practiced the bouncy tennis ball on her racket.

"You think you're a high jumper. Are you ready?" Evil Jimmy demanded as he wrecked Rina with the Hypno-Beam.

"Yes," Rina said as she turned to hypnotize.

"Then, jump forward and backward over the net for 5,000 times," Evil Jimmy smirked.

"Yes," Rina agreed, then she started to jump over the net. "One! Two! Three!"

-In 10 minutes later-

Rina is still jumping over the net, and she panted. "Two thousand eighty-five!" Just then, Jimmy arrived at the tennis court, and he blew the air horn. Rina stopped hypnotizing, then she fell onto the floor. "M-My legs are pretty tired like a numbness."

-In the Evil Earth is a clone of the original Earth while Jimmy takes a trip-

Evil Rina is Rina's evil clone who lives in the Evil Earth. She looks and sounds exactly like Good Rina, but unlike Good Rina. Evil Rina enjoys being evil, sadistic, and cruel person. She hates being friendly and polite. Evil Rina hangs out with Evil Cindy and Evil Libby. She whacks the steel spiky bouncy balls with her iron pan on the backboard, causing it's burning at the tennis court before she heads to the Evil School.

"Hey, bonehead! Go to the stupid school and get your buts on now!" Evil Rina menacingly yelled as she glared at Jimmy with fake wicked hair, then she tried to whack the spiky balls at him.

"Rina, stop it! I'm going to school right now!" Jimmy shouted as he dodged from the spiky balls, then he runs to Evil School.

In the Evil School, Evil Miss Fowl wrote on the chalkboard. "Take your seats, maggots. Now, Evil Cindy and Evil Libby will give a presentation on wedgies."

"Thank you, ugly!" Evil Cindy mocked. "Nothing hurts like a wedgie, and yet few people understand the proper technique."

"May we have a volunteer, Nick?!" Evil Libby angrily demanded.

"No, you can't!" Evil Nick screamed as Evil Butch forced him to toward Evil Cindy and Evil Libby. "I'll get you for this!"

"Assume the position!" Evil Libby declared.

"Simply reach, grab and give a forceful 90-degree tug," Evil Cindy said as she yanked Evil Nick's underwear from his pants, causing he screamed.

"Note the beads of pain-induced sweat!" Evil Libby declared.

"Sheen, when was the last time you saw me?" Jimmy asked, but he hit on his head with the ball by Evil Miss Fowl. "Ow!"

"Gotcha!" Evil Miss Fowl said as she held the small bazooka.

"I think we need another volunteer!" Evil Libby declared.

"Yeah, like, um, Jimmy!" Evil Cindy yelled.

"I'd certainly rather not," Jimmy said, but he hit on his head with the ball by few times from Evil Miss Fowl before he walked towards Evil Cindy and Evil Libby. "Ow! Okay, okay!"

"For a truly memorable wedgie, apply a set of common household jumper cables," Evil Cindy smirked as she took the jumper cables.

"What?! No way!" Jimmy said.

"Hold him, Evil Libby!" Evil Cindy smirked as she delivered a high voltage shock with the jumper cables.

"Come here, you!" Evil Libby yelled as she grabbed Jimmy.

Jimmy grunted while Evil Cindy and Evil Libby evilly laughed. Just then, Jimmy revolted and tied Evil Cindy and Evil Libby subsequently electrocuting them.

"Wow!" the evil students surprised.

"Very evil, Jimmy!" Evil Miss Fowl applauded. "Very evil indeed."

"Um... thanks," Jimmy smiled. Just then, the evil students gasped for being politeness.

"Miss Fowl, Evil Jimmy just thanked you!" Evil Carl declared as he raised his hand, and then he pointed at Jimmy.

"Yeah, he did being completely polite," Evil Sheen sarcastically said.

"And he always being nice," Evil Rina added.

"Young man, I won't stand for politeness in my class. You leave me no choice, but to break out..." Evil Miss Fowl said as she took the wooden paddle with the holes. "The board of education."

"This is less than ideal," Jimmy said, then he ran out of the Evil School.

"After him! Fly, my pretties, fly!" Evil Miss Fowl shouted. These evil students ran after Jimmy out of the Evil School.

-In the original Earth-

Retroville is back to normal after Evil Jimmy planned to fade the real Earth into oblivion like invisible. However, Jimmy saved the regular Earth, so the evil Earth will probably go away from Evil Jimmy's use of a Dark Matter Power Chip.

Betty Quinlan walked into the tennis court and saw Rina laid on the floor.

"Rina! Are you alright?" Betty asked as she put her hand on Rina's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm okay..." Rina tiredly said. "But, my legs are pretty exhausted after I jumped over the net about more than 2,000 times for exercising."

"Wow! That's good health for you," Betty surprised as she helped Rina gets up. "What's an inch when you're jumping over?"

"I think 40 inches vertical jump over the tennis net," Rina replied. "Plus, my friends knew me that I'm a high jumper. They called me Queen of the Jump Rope."

"Oh, that's great!" Betty grinned. "Do you want to play with me in the bowling alley?"

"Sure, it would be great! I love to play bowling!" Rina happily said.

"Let's go!" Betty smiled as she headed to the bowling alley with Rina for playing the bowling.

 _To be continued..._


	6. Series, Part 5

Chapter 6: Series, Part 5

(In the next episode: King of Mars,)

Tonight, Cindy and Libby walked to Rina's house. Cindy knocked on the door and pressed the doorbell with her finger. "Hello, Rina," Cindy greeted as she saw Rina opened the door.

"Hi, girls," Rina greeted as she waved her hand.

"Hola, Rina!" Libby said as she waved her hand back.

"I think Jimmy has invited you," Cindy said.

"Really, what?" Rina surprisingly asked.

"Yeah, we need to go to the park. I think Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are in the park right now," Cindy explained. "Jimmy will be discussing for us about the planet Mars tomorrow, so we'll be taking a trip to the planet Mars in the next several days."

"Rina, you would become a new experience into the universe," Libby added.

"Sure, that sounds nice..." Rina said.

"Jimmy used an enormous telescope to observe these planets," Libby said.

"You can come with us or stay home until tomorrow if you want..." Cindy added.

"Hmm, I'm staying home because I'm so exhausted from practicing and exercising so much," Rina sighed. "Goodnight, bye..."

"Okay, goodnight," Cindy and Libby winked. "Bye..."

"Come on, Libby. Let's time on!" Cindy said as she headed to the park with Libby.

-The next day-

Cindy and Libby walked to Rina's house. Cindy knocked on the door and pressed the doorbell with her finger. "Hello, Rina," Cindy and Libby greeted as she saw Rina opened the door.

"Hi, girls!" Rina greeted.

"Are you coming with us when we're discussing the Mars?" Cindy asked.

"Yes," Rina agreed.

"Rina, do you know who's Eustace Strych?" Cindy asked.

"No," Rina replied.

"He's a rich kid of Retroville, but he's a bad guy and mortal enemy of Jimmy," Cindy explained. "He wears a red robe, black pants, and spats. His freaky ship looks green bug-shaped tripod."

"Do not say hello or talk to him..." Libby added.

"Hmm, he's pretty crazy..." Rina reminded.

"Let's go!" Cindy said as she walked with Libby and Rina to meet Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen at the outside of Jimmy's house.

"We should be ready to leave in about three days," Jimmy remarked as he prepared to fix his spaceship for travel in the next several days.

"Okay, Neutron, we're here for our mission briefing," Cindy said.

"Cindy? What did you do to your face?" Jimmy surprisingly asked.

"Oh... just some radiation-proof lip gloss and eyeliner. Deep space is rough on a girl's skin, you know." Cindy flirtatiously said. Then, she walked towards Jimmy, but Libby and Rina shook their head.

Jimmy feels in love-struck again and accidentally burns Goddard's tail with a blowtorch. "Uh... I don't know. I mean... it doesn't matter, you're not coming!" he shouted.

"What?! But, you're taking Carl and Sheen, and all they do sit around eating the sausage!" Cindy protested.

"Soy-based low-carb sausage," Carl said as he showed Cindy a sausage.

"Yeah, this guy was giving out free samples," Sheen added as he held the fork. "We even got complimentary sausage forks."

"Mmm... It's so light, I don't even have to loosen my new stretch pants," Carl said as he ate the sausage. The sausages are on top of his head.

"Well, Sheen and Carl won't be distracting me! I mean, not that you distract me. Why would you distract me?" Jimmy demanded. "That would be silly."

"Look, Neutron, I discovered that flare, I put on space makeup, and I'm coming to Mars! Clear?!" Cindy demanded.

"Fine!" Jimmy shouted. "Whatever. Just stay out of my way!"

"Girls, do you think he likes my lip gloss?" Cindy wondered.

"I don't know," Rina shrugged.

"You're ill, girl!" Libby replied.

"Well, if you have to come along, here's the deal," Jimmy explained as he showed his friends the hologram map of Mars. "Here's Mars just as the flare erupted. You can see the energy source located right here," he continually discussed.

"Mmm... mmm..." Sheen ate the sausage while he pays attention to what Jimmy says.

-Three days later, the Neutron team are taking a trip to the planet Mars-

"I can't believe it! I've never been into the universe before," Rina surprised as she looked around the universe. At the same time, she's with her friends in the spaceship (Astro car, the Antares Z-Class Sedan with multi-warp stardrive and the optional cloaking device. It's from the episode: Win, Lose, and Kaboom!).

"Yeah, of course! Rina, you're the first time in here," Sheen agreed.

"You'll be reminiscence in your experience," Jimmy added.

"Yes," Rina nodded.

"Oh, no, I forget my inhaler..." Carl said.

"Carl, we're already here," Jimmy said. "Ready for landing sequence."

"Do you like my new flight suit, girls?" Cindy asked as she wears a blue flight suit. "It's perfect for resisting the strong Martian winds."

"Whatever..." Libby and Rina folded their arms.

"Huh? If you think I've been staring at you the whole trip? Well, I haven't!" Jimmy stated.

"Well, no one asked you to!" Cindy argued.

"Well, fine..." Jimmy argued.

"Stop annoying me! What? You rude little twerp!" Cindy argued as she shoved Jimmy off. "I'll knock you all over the asteroid belt!"

The spaceship crashed by a blast of energy. Team Neutron fell onto the floor.

"What's going on?!" Cindy shocked as she looked around.

"We've hit by a proton blast," Jimmy saw a flashing beep, then he tried to press these buttons. "These systems are off-line! We're dead in space."

"Who's doing this?" Libby wondered.

"I'm guessing it's that guy," Sheen replied as he pointed at the bug-shaped tripod ship.

"Holy crap!" Rina gasped as she saw at the tripod ship.

"Oh, no!" Jimmy gasped. "It can't be..."

"Hello again, Jimmy!" Eustace smirked over the video chat.

"What do you want, Strych?!" Jimmy demanded.

"Do you have a spare inhaler?" Carl asked.

"I know all about the energy source, James, and I intend to make its power my own. Hydro-quantum energy will make me the most powerful as 11 years old in the solar system. I shall rule the Red Planet as the first king of Mars!" Eustace explained over the video chat, then he maniacally laughed.

"Eustace, as your mortal enemy, let me just say... Get some therapy!" Jimmy sarcastically said.

"Blix, blow them out of space!" Eustace said from the tripod ship.

"Launching torpedoes in ten, nine, eight..." Blix said from the tripod ship, whom he's an assistant butler. And he wears a black suit.

"I can charge one bank of disrupters, but there's no way to aim while we're drifting like this," Jimmy said as he tried to press the buttons.

Eustace started to fire his torpedoes, then Team Neutron screamed. Eustace maniacally laughed.

"This might be it, guys..." Jimmy said as he saw the torpedoes.

Cindy kicked to open the airlock a tad, propelling the ship away from the missiles, and putting Eustace's tripod in range for Jimmy's proton blast.

"Gotcha!" Jimmy shouted. The blast sends the tripod spiraling down to Mars. Just then, Team Neutron cheered.

"Boo-ya!" Carl cheered.

"Yeah!" Rina cheerily added.

"He'll have to ditch on the surface. Good thing, you brought me along, Neutron. My airlock maneuver entirely rocked," Cindy bragged as she accidentally opens the airlock a tad so little.

"It also sent us spiraling down towards the surface!" Jimmy declared.

"Oops," Cindy said.

Team Neutron screamed while the spaceship spirals down towards the Mars' surface.

"It can't stop our forward momentum. Power cells aren't responding," Jimmy said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Jimmy! Can I say 'brace for impact?" Sheen asked as he raised his hand.

"Sure," Jimmy replied.

"Uh, on second thought, let's just all scream," Sheen said while Team Neutron was screaming while it spirals towards the Mars' surface. "This is it, we're about to be turned into chunky salsa!"

"If I could just squeeze one last charge out of the batteries," Jimmy remarked as he tried to press the buttons, then it finally works as fly straight despite it almost crashes on the surface, then Team Neutron cheered. "Yes! We made it! Welcome to Mars, guys!"

"Wow!" Rina surprised as she looked around Mars' surface.

"Is it true that Mars has canals filled with creamy nougat?" Carl surprisingly asked.

"That's just a myth, but watch for the billowing forests of string cheese," Sheen replied as he put his hand on Carl's shoulder.

"That was our last drop of power from the main reactor," Jimmy said.

"Well, we came here to find an unlimited power source, so maybe we can use it to get home," Cindy explained.

"Just how far are we from this hydro-quantum energy thingy?" Libby wondered.

"Well, if Goddard's batteries hold out, we should be there in about 18 hours," Jimmy explained. Just then, Team Neutron was riding on Goddard as transportation.

"Come on, everybody!" Sheen said, then he started to sing about a Martian named Ringo.

-A few hours later in the night of Mars-

Sheen still singing about a Martian as Ringo while Team Neutron was riding on Goddard as transportation.

"Guys, we can make camp here for the night," Jimmy said, then he showed his friends the hologram map of Mars. "According to my map, the power source is located just beyond this dry seabed."

"Shouldn't we keep moving?" Cindy wondered as Jimmy gazed at her under the moonlight. "If we've gotten this far, maybe Eustace has, too."

"Wow, Cindy..." Jimmy said as he walked towards Cindy. "Under these moons, you look... almost... kind of..." he flirtatiously said. Carl, Sheen, Goddard, Libby, and Rina was watching that time. "What?! Uh, I wasn't gazing at Cindy, so I was working when she interrupted."

"Interrupted?!" Cindy shocked.

"Who wants to squeeze ham?" Carl asked as he held the spray.

"You dork, I'm the reason we're on this mission!" Cindy shouted.

"You're also the reason we almost crashed!" Jimmy stated.

"I make one mistake, and you have to rub it in. Well, I've had it with you!" Cindy yelled as she walked away from the camp.

"Cindy, where are you going?" Libby asked.

"Who cares?!" Cindy demanded. "Seemingly, I'm not wanted around here!"

"Cindy, wait! I didn't mean it that way!" Jimmy said.

"Can I have her squeeze ham?" Carl asked.

"Forget it! Guys, let's get to sleep," Jimmy told his friends except for Cindy.

"Libby, what's wrong with Cindy?" Rina asked.

"Don't worry about her, girl. Let's sleep right now," Libby replied.

-The next morning-

"You fink! I can't believe that I let you betray me again!" Cindy yelled after Eustace pushed her off from the tripod ship.

"Cindy, what were you thinking?" Libby asked as she came by with Carl, Sheen, and Rina.

"Some friend you are," Carl said as he pointed at Cindy.

"J'Accuse!" Sheen added.

"But... Well, I..." Cindy stammered before she yelled at Jimmy. "It's all your fault!"

"What?!" Jimmy gasped.

"Oh, don't act dumb!" Cindy declared. "At least, Eustace treated me like an equal. You act like that; I don't even exist."

"You act so cluelessly, Vortex!" Jimmy angrily scowled. "I know you exist! That's why I pretend to ignore you!"

Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Rina shocked while they saw Jimmy and Cindy are arguing.

"Oh, pretend? You mean you've been acting like a dweeb because..." Cindy remarked, but she stopped in mid-sentence.

"He likes you," Carl said.

"He thinks you're fine," Libby added.

"And great," Rina added.

"I don't!" Jimmy shouted. "I just think you're so pretty smart, and you're driving to distract me, sometimes..."

"Wow, Jimmy- thanks," Cindy smiled.

"You're welcome," Jimmy grinned, then he shouted. "Hopefully, the next time this happens, you won't betray us to our enemies!"

"What do we do now? Strych drained Goddard's batteries," Libby said as she saw Goddard fainted.

"There's no way that we can beat him to the energy source now," Jimmy explained.

-Later that time-

"Brr... this wind is as cold and icy as Cindy's soul," Sheen shivered.

"The wind? Wait a minute..." Cindy suggested. "Carl, you're wearing stretch pants, right?"

"First, you sell us out, then you mock my pants. Why, Cindy, why?!" Carl shouted.

"No, wait, she's right. Carl, pants off, NOW!" Jimmy shouted.

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, and Rina are riding on Goddard as transportation while they're heading to the energy source.

"Carl, your stretch pants make a pretty good wind sail," Cindy smiled.

"Thanks, it's a good thing my underwear was clean," Carl smiled.

"We need more speed!" Jimmy said as he saw the tripod ship came by.

"Give me that rudder!" Cindy stated as she caught the rudder a change direction, but it trips on a huge rock. Just then, the tripod ship crashed onto the surface.

Jimmy and Eustace ran over to reach the top of the pyramid for the energy source, and charge their swords. Just then, everyone ran to reach the top of the pyramid.

"Get him, Jimmy!" Cindy said.

"Yeah, whip his pampered, rich-boy hiney!" Sheen exclaimed.

"The power source is mine, Neutron!" Eustace sarcastically said.

"No, it's not! It's mine!" Jimmy stated.

Martian A is a rusty brown on the center, Martian B is a light brown on the right, and Martian C is a jade blue on the left.

These three Martians whom they were previously presumed to be statues, said Mars was theirs. "Truly, you're both wrong, so it's ours!" Martian A declared.

"Martians? Cool!" Sheen exclaimed. "Could I get an autograph?"

"Humans, from the third planet," Martian B said.

"They are starting to become real pests," Martian A added.

"Incredible, a rock-based silicone form of life..." Jimmy suggested.

"But, I thought Mars was dead," Eustace said.

"Dead?! Now, they're so just being insulting!" Martian A menacingly growled.

"Mars isn't dead! For centuries, we have slept below the surface." Martian B explained.

"But, you Earth people keep waking us up with the rockets, and your probe things with the... Oy, don't get me started," Martian C remarked.

"We could destroy Earth with one burst of hydro-quantum energy," Martian B explained.

"Destroy Earth?" Jimmy asked. "But... But you can't."

These Martians locked everyone's feet up in stone cuffs.

"Can't move, and we're stuck!" Libby said as she tried to move, but it's stuck in her feet.

These Martians prepared to destroy the Earth. "Activate control panel. Target the Earth. You should prepare to fire,"

"This is your fault, Neutron!" Eustace shouted.

"I could have prepared for this if it wasn't for you!" Jimmy shouted.

"Knock it off! If we're going to save Earth, you two prima donnas better work together," Cindy declared.

"She's right, Strych. How about it? Are you willing to join forces?" Jimmy requested.

"Never!" Eustace yelled, then Cindy punched him on the stomach before he weakly said. "Well, maybe just this once."

Jimmy and Eustace break the others free.

"Cindy, distract the Martians," Jimmy remarked. "Eustace, you're with me."

"Prepare to fire, already!" Martian C stated.

"All hail the Martians!" Cindy told everyone, then they're bowing (except Jimmy and Eustace).

"Look, they're worshiping us," Martian B surprised.

"Well, we are pretty awesome," Martian A agreed.

"And, of course, no form of worship would be complete without interpretive dance!" Cindy smiled.

Everyone (except Jimmy and Eustace) started to worship dance, causing these Martians happily surprised.

"Blast you, Neutron! Hurry up!" Eustace shouted as he saw Jimmy fixed to reactivate the system.

"Shall we crush them?" Martian B wondered.

"You crush them, so I'll destroy Earth," Martian C replied.

Everyone ran and screamed while Martian crushes them.

"Eustace, reroute the circuit and press the blue button," Jimmy said while Martian grabbed him.

"But, I usually have people do that for me," Eustace said.

"Eustace!" Jimmy yelled after he saw the Martian crushes them.

"Oh, dear..." Eustace stammered, then he pressed the blue button to activate the system, and it started to rain.

"What madness is this? What?!" Martian A demanded as it quickly dropped Jimmy bounced off the floor.

"What did I do?!" Eustace wondered.

"You re-atomized the hydro-quantum beam turning it back into sample water," Jimmy replied.

"And dispersing it into the atmosphere," Blix said.

"Water! Water!" Martians screamed while it kept raining.

"They're afraid of common rainwater," Eustace remarked.

"They drained their lakes and oceans, that's why..." Jimmy explained.

"Ow, ow, make it stop!" Martians kept screaming.

"Well, I could reverse the effect, or I could make it pour for a month," Jimmy told the Martians.

"We surrender! Just reverse what you've done and go!" Martian A declared.

"We'll also need a small sample of your energy source so we can get home," Jimmy explained.

"So, take it already!" Martian A gave Jimmy an energy source.

"Guys, let's head home!" Jimmy told everyone.

"About time, Mars bites," Sheen said.

-Everyone is in the spaceship while they're heading to Earth as a return-

"Jimmy, thanks for inviting me to take a trip to Mars," Rina said. "I also enjoy it with you guys."

"Anytime," Jimmy agreed.

"I still can't believe it," Cindy remarked. "Eustace Strych truly helped us save the Earth."

"Well, it's where I keep all my stuff," Eustace said.

"I can't believe Jimmy admitted that he likes Cindy," Libby said.

"I said she distracts me, so there's a difference!" Jimmy declared.

"Guys, can I have my pants back?" Carl asked.

-One hour later after everyone returned to Earth-

"Hi, how so your trip with your friends on the planet Mars?" Mrs. Poplin surprisingly asked.

"I think that's great, and that's my first time for my experience," Rina replied.

"Yes, I'm so glad that you're safe," Mrs. Poplin said happily.

"Of course, I am..." Rina grinned.

"Next time, would you like to take a trip into the universe with your friends?" Mrs. Poplin asked.

"Yes, that would be great," Rina answered.

 _To be continued..._


	7. Series, Part 6

Chapter 7: Series, Part 6

In the next episode called How to Sink a Sub, Rina hasn't appeared in this episode because she was getting sick for several days. She doesn't make it on time. Meanwhile, Jimmy sent the teachers into Hyperspace for a week, and the whole school gets the place to themselves. Those things got a lot worse. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen's parents were substitutes, and they embarrassed them. Jimmy tried to build a raging hormone bottle to rebel against the parents, but the parents drink it instead and run amuck through the school.

(In the next episode: Lady Sings the News,)

-Cindy, Libby, and Rina are in Cindy's bedroom at her house tonight-

"In the library, Neutron's foot hit a mine, so I tapped his foot back. And he kicked mine again," Cindy explained. "I think we were playing footsie. Promise you won't tell them."

"Of course, you know how I respect people's privacy," Libby said.

"Hey, it's Jimmy while he's doing computer," Rina said as she pointed at Jimmy from the window.

"What are these guys doing now?" Libby wondered as she looked through the window to Jimmy's house.

"Uh... They're up to something," Cindy looked through Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are in Jimmy's bedroom with binoculars.

-A next day in the school-

Corky Shimatsu walked into Miss Fowl's classroom, with whom he's a famous television producer.

"I'm going to make you boys are superstars!" Corky exclaimed.

"Huh?" Jimmy and Sheen gasped.

"What?" Carl surprisingly asked.

"I saw your crazy news show. I want to produce a kid's evening news starring you boys," Corky crazily said.

"Huh?" Jimmy and Sheen gasped again.

"What?" Carl asked again.

"We don't know anything about doing the news!" Jimmy declared.

"That's what makes it so crazy fresh!" Corky exclaimed as he pointed at Jimmy. "You are my anchorman," Then, he looked at Sheen. "You will do sports," Next, he pointed with his open hand at Carl. "Round boy does weather."

"You're rewarding these chowderheads for hacking into the news?!" Cindy demanded.

"You can be co-anchor!" Corky crazily said.

"I'm in," Cindy and Libby surprised.

"Can I do a gossip segment?" Libby asked as she raised her hand.

"Extra crazy!" Corky shouted like a crazy while he jumped around the front of a classroom before he left. "You all start tonight. Ciao!"

"What!" Carl gasped.

"Rina, you won't be joining us for the television news because Corky has chosen us. Sorry, but you could be watching TV for the evening news about Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and me by tonight," Cindy explained.

"That's all right, so what's a time when it will be starting the news?" Rina asked.

"I think it's 6 p.m," Cindy answered.

"Okay, I will be watching the news tonight, and it would be great," Rina said. Just then, Cindy winked.

-In Rina's house before 6 p.m.-

"Mom, can I watch TV on the news about my friends?" Rina asked.

"Sure," Mrs. Poplin agreed as she cleaned around the dining room.

It's finally 6:00 p.m, Rina started to watch TV on the evening news for a children's news company while she sat on the couch. Jimmy is the anchor, Cindy is the co-anchor, Sheen is the sports reporter, Carl is the weatherman, and Libby as the gossip reporter.

"Good evening. I'm Jimmy Neutron here now with the news. Tragedy struck Retroville today as the local boy named Nick Dean broke his leg for the 15th time this year. Nick was expected to make a full recovery and break his leg again soon after," Jimmy remarked over the TV. "Cindy?"

"Rina Poplin was awarded the Queen of the Jump Rope around the playground today. Rina has above 1,000 times while she jumped over the rope, and then 40 inches vertical jump. Miss Poplin cheered: Cowabunga! I did it!" Cindy remarked over the TV. "Jimmy?"

"Butch Bukowski was awarded the Bully of the Year award from the Juvenile Delinquent Society today. In a tear-filled speech, Bukowski accepted the award, then used it to beat his host about the head, neck, and chest," Jimmy remarked over the TV. "Cindy?"

"Foreign exchange student named Bolbi Stroganovsky officially entered the Miss Retroville beauty pageant today. Asked to explain his action, Mr. Stroganovsky replied: Bolbi pretty. Bolbi win pageant- good. And now, let's go to the always jolly Dr. Carl in the Weather Center. Carl?" Cindy remarked over the TV.

"Hello, Retroville! I hope you had a scrumpdili-icious day! Let's wish a big, old 'Happy Birthday' for old lady Nussbaum, who turns 102 today. Here's kind, big Weather Center hug from Dr. Carl," Carl remarked as he opens his arms over the TV.

"Just tell us the weather!" Sheen shouted at Carl over the TV. Then, Carl blew a raspberry with his tongue.

"Tomorrow's Wheezer Weather: you'd better grab your sombrero, mi amigo because it's going to be as hot as Mexico," Carl took a sombrero hat over the TV. Just then, he sang Da-Da-Da-Da-Da with twin maracas. "Ow! My scapula!"

"Thanks, Dr. Carl. Now, here's Sheen with the sports," Cindy said over the TV.

"Evening, sports fans. Today, Oleander and Ike faced off against each other in varsity wrestling. Let's go to the videotape," Sheen remarked as he took his dolls over the TV. "Right, no videotape. Let's go to the action figures. Oleander puts Ike in a half nelson, then Ike kicks him in the shins. Bam! Boom! Bam! I've never seen anyone take this much punishment. Wait! Ike is burping in Oleander's face. Oleander is passing out. Ike might go all the way," Sheen threw the dolls on the ceiling, and he fell on the floor. "Now, here's Libby," he hit on his head with the toys and shotgun microphone from the ceiling. "Ow!"

"What's up, y'all? That's Libby with 'The Word'. Well, it seems a certain big-headed genius has been playing footsie in the library with a blond colleague. Resembles this love-hate relationship is turning into all love all the time. Check it out! Everybody's talking about a certain someone with the initials C.W. who had toilet paper hanging off his shoe all day today," Libby remarked as she saw Carl's shoe on the toilet paper over the TV. "Plus, he still doesn't know," she heard Carl squealed around the news. "Check it out!" Libby saw Carl ran, and then he crashed on the wall. "What hyperactive cutie has been worrying pals by talking to an imaginary hand puppet? Here's a hint: his name rhymes with 'Bean," Libby explained as she saw Sheen and hand puppet hit on their head with the things from the ceiling. "Well, I'm out of time. See you tomorrow on 'The Word."

"G... Good night and thanks for watching us," Cindy remarked from the TV.

-Finishing the evening news from the TV-

"Rina, time to take a shower before going to sleep," Mrs. Poplin said.

"Okay, mom," Rina agreed as she walked upstairs to take a shower. She won't tell her friends or townspeople about Libby's gossip segments.

-A next day in the school while these kids are conversing around the classroom-

"Okay, children, quiet down. I'm going to hand back your essays now," Ms. Fowl remarked as she held the papers, then she handed Libby a paper.

"C-grade?!" Libby shocked as she saw C-grade on a paper.

"Something wrong, Libby?" Ms. Fowl requested.

"No, Miss Fowl, but I hope you ain't grading and driving again!" Libby smirked. "You don't wanna go back to prison."

"Those charges were never proven!" Ms. Fowl declared. "Who told you about that?"

"Though it would make a good story for tonight!" Libby sarcastically said.

"Did I write C-grade?" Ms. Fowl requested as she took a paper from Libby, then she wrote to edit for A-grade. "I meant A-grade. I always get those confused."

-After school at 3:00 p.m.-

"Rina, please don't tell people about Libby because she has gossiped about our friends or townspeople for the rest of the town. She also broke her promises. We told her to stop gossiping for our private's lives," Cindy warned her friend at the outside of the school. "It's from the evening news yesterday."

"Okay..." Rina clearly sighed.

"Don't worry about her, so we're still friends with you," Cindy said as she patted Rina on the shoulder. "Rina, we're not mad at you, so just she has a bad mood."

"Do you think she has accidentally gossiping around the town?" Rina asked.

"Probably," Cindy answered.

"Congratulations, Rina!" Brittany exclaimed as she walked towards Rina. "You finally jumped over 1,000 times when I saw the TV on the news yesterday."

"You're truly Queen of the Jump Rope!" Amber added.

"You're a champion!" Rose added.

"Thank you, three!" Rina happily said.

"Welcome. Do you want to go to the Candy Bar for eating the ice cream with Rose and me?" Amber asked.

"Sure," Rina agreed.

 _To be continued..._


	8. Series, Part 7

Chapter 8: Series, Part 7

(In the last episode: The League of Villains,)

Rina's phone was ringing at the dinner table. She got calls from Cindy. Then, Rina answered her phone and said, "Hi, Cindy."

"Hey, Rina, do you want to come with us for our meeting about the wormhole generator in Jimmy's lab, then we'll going to Candy Bar?" Cindy asked over the phone.

"Sure," Rina said over the phone.

"All right, so we'll see you soon," Cindy winked over the phone before she hung up.

"You too," Rina said over the phone, then she hung up. She walked towards her mother in a living room. "Mom, can I go out of town with my best friends?"

"Sure, be careful..." Mrs. Poplin agreed.

Rina walked outside around the neighbors until she meets her best friends. "Hi, girls..." Rina greeted as she waved her hand.

"Hello, Rina!" Cindy and Libby greeted as they waved their hand back.

Cindy, Libby, and Rina are heading to Jimmy's clubhouse for a lab.

"Hey, Neutron! We're here," Cindy said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in, ladies," Jimmy said from the lab while he pressed the button. Cindy, Libby, and Rina entered Jimmy's lab, where it located underneath the clubhouse on the Neutron property. "You're probably wondering why I brought you all down here."

"Is it Lame Invention of the Month time?" Cindy wondered.

Cindy, Libby, and Rina are giggling.

"No!" Jimmy shouted before he showed off the newly upgraded wormhole generator with open hands. "I need four brave souls to test my Neutronic Gravitational Wormhole Generator 9000."

"Uh, for the record, I'm not brave." Carl concerned.

"And we're not stupid. Do we look like guinea pigs?" Cindy wondered.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Libby squealed.

"Um, let's see. Libby?" Cindy wondered, then Libby exclaimed wordlessly. "Correct."

"Come on, what could happen? So, you get stuck in another century, never to return," Jimmy explained. "At least, I'll have logged some important data."

"Hey, what's this, Nerdtron?" Cindy asked as she pointed at the N-Men packets for the sign names in a containment chamber.

"Don't go near that!" Jimmy stated as he stopped in front of Cindy.

"Okay. Jeez, it's just a bunch of stupid envelopes," Cindy bragged.

"Hardly, this is an isolation chamber for ultra-dangerous substances," Jimmy remarked.

"Ooh, scary envelopes. I'm shaking," Cindy bragged.

Cindy, Libby, and Rina are laughing.

"I'm serious! Oh, and what part of 'Girls stay behind the yellow line' did you not understand?" Jimmy demanded, then girls sighed and walked back behind the yellow line. "Perhaps you recall Love Potion 976-J?"

"Oh, I do. It made you fall in love with the first person you saw. Sheen fell for Libby, Jimmy fell for Cindy, and I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the..." Carl suggested, but he stopped in mid-sentence, and he saw the picture of Jimmy's mom before he gasped, "Nothing."

"I'm sorry, Rina, there's no one for you because you didn't join us for N-Men last time, but you can come with us," Jimmy said. "Although, don't use these packets."

"That's okay," Rina sighed. "I-I can whack the balls on their buts."

"Of course, Rina. You can do it! Like Ultra-lord!" Sheen agreed as he gave Rina a side hug with one arm, but Rina doesn't hug him back.

"These are the essence of N-Men. I synthesized them from your DNA after we achieved superpowers ingesting your packet will give you when your powers back for 30 minutes," Jimmy explained as he showed his friends for their names.

"Ooh, I wanna be invisible again," Libby surprised.

"I want to be Special Girl for my karate competition this weekend," Cindy added.

"I want to be Vibrating Sheen when I can go to the bathroom all over the world," Sheen added.

"No! Don't you guys remember what happened last time when we were the N-Men?" Jimmy wondered.

"Yes," Kids agreed.

"So, what if I don't?!" Sheen demanded before his face lighting up. "A lot's happened since then."

"You couldn't control your powers. You got so out of control the town locked you up," Jimmy remarked.

"Excuse me, it wasn't there also a big orange monster who went crazy and almost destroyed Retroville?" Cindy demanded. "Oh, that's right. It was you!"

"The point is, no one touches these unless there's an extreme emergency. I'm talking life-or-death situation, understand?" Jimmy requested.

"But, Jimmy, we won't go crazy like we did last time," Libby said.

"Yeah, we're older and wiser-er," Sheen said.

"We've changed," Cindy added.

"People don't change. Your personality was imprinted by on your brain from birth- look it up," Jimmy said.

"Friends, let us not fight. We'll agree to disagree." Sheen said as he walked towards Jimmy and Cindy, then he stands between them and put hands on their shoulders. "And then, we'll break out the N-Men packets and have some fun."

"Hmm, let me think..." Jimmy hesitated. "No!"

-Later that time while Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, and Rina are in the Candy Bar, but Jimmy is still in his lab-

Eustace came into the Candy Bar, and then he sees Cindy, Libby, and Rina are sitting on a half-round booth.

"Hello, Cynthia!" Eustace greeted. "I thought I would grace your greasy little eatery with my sparkling presence."

"Why's that town full of nothing but dorky boys? What about Nick?" Cindy wondered.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" Nick cried from the outside after he crashed on a fire hydrant from his skateboard.

"Oh, my gosh!" Rina shook her head while she saw Nick fell onto the street.

"Excuse me, fellow scene makers..." Eustace told the kids as he held the CD. "Hello, I have a hot new CD guaranteed to make you shake your respective booties."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Libby declared as she took CD from Eustace, then she pressed the button to play music.

"Hey! I'm dancing! I'm dancing!" Carl danced, then he giggled. "Somebody call my mom!"

"That's some good..." Libby danced. "Hey, I can't stop."

"Neither can I," Cindy added while she danced. These kids started to scream.

-Later that minutes-

Jimmy ran over to meet his friends on the sidewalk. "Guys, this is no time for a funky dance party," Jimmy said, then he started to dance.

"We know. We can't stop dancing!" Carl said as he still dancing.

"I'm getting pretty good," Sheen added as he still dancing.

"I'm enjoying that, but I can't!" Rina added as she still dancing.

"What am I going to do?" Jimmy asked as he still dancing. "I don't have to access Goddard or to my lab."

Just then, Jimmy has been kidnapped by an alien to Junkman's ship.

"I'll save you, Jimmy!" Sheen said as he still dancing, but he manages to sneak onto the ship before it exits Earth's orbit despite being stuck in dance position.

"Somebody do something!" Carl shouted as he still dancing.

"Libby, smash the boom box!" Cindy said as she still dancing.

"I can't!" Libby said as she still dancing.

"Well, then you have to try tripping!" Cindy said as she still dancing.

"What?! You have to be tripping!" Libby said as she still dancing.

"Look at the banana peel!" Rina said as she pointed at the banana peel on the sidewalk while she still dancing.

"Libby, we have no choice! Dance towards that banana peel!" Cindy said as she still dancing.

"Oh, all right!" Libby said as she still dancing towards that, then she slipped on the banana peel, and the boom box exploded.

"Libby, are you okay?" Rina asked as she stopped dancing.

"Oh, my leg!" Libby shouted as she gets pain on her leg.

"That was terrible! Although by the end, I feel I was getting the kick-pivot-slide!" Carl remarked.

"Truly, it was more like slick-slide-pivot," Libby said.

"Well, you're probably putting too much hip into it," Carl said.

"Really? Well, maybe you don't know how to dance!" Libby bragged.

"You're the one who fell!" Carl shouted.

"I tripped to save us, you little twerp!" Libby yelled.

"Don't call me a little twerp!" Carl shouted as he poked Libby on the chest, then Libby pushed him off.

"Hey! Hey! Can it, you guys! We have a situation here. Jimmy has nabbed by an alien spaceship," Cindy explained after she gently pushed Carl and Libby, which they quickly subsided.

"Oh yeah, so I wonder what they'll do to him?" Carl wondered.

"We will suppose to rescue Jimmy because he's in trouble," Rina suggested.

"I think Rina's right," Cindy said.

-Later that time-

Carl, Cindy, Libby, and Rina walked to Jimmy's clubhouse for a lab for following the instructions step-by-step.

"Okay, tell me again. Why am I risking my life to save Nerdtron?!" Cindy demanded.

"Cause you're in love with him, but won't admit it, and we have nothing to do!" Libby declared.

"Is that why you're saving Sheen?" Cindy requested.

"No way!" Libby shouted, then she got happy. "I wanna be Invisible Sister again."

"Okay, Goddard, laser mode!" Carl said.

Goddard lasers the green slime goo on Jimmy's clubhouse, causing it slices to open the door.

"Now, remember, we're just getting the N-Men mixture and blasting off in his rocket. Don't touch anything," Carl suggested before he headed into Jimmy's lab. "Rina, remember, what Jimmy told you that you don't use the packet."

"Right!" Cindy, Libby, and Rina agreed, then they enter into Jimmy's lab.

"Why does Nerdtron have a picture of Betty Quinlan in his lab?!" Cindy demanded as she took a picture of Betty Quinlan.

"I said, don't touch anything!" Carl declared as he grabbed the picture, then he quickly takes away. "Get in the rocket, you guys. I have to get the N-Men mixtures."

"You wanna help?" Libby asked.

"I'll do it. I have a special color-coded system. Each color represents the different one of us," Carl explained as he took all packets, but one dropped on the floor.

Carl, Cindy, Libby, and Rina are riding on Jimmy's rocket ship before shoot off to save Jimmy and Sheen from the League of Villains. Cindy is a driver. Carl and Libby are sitting behind Cindy, so Rina sits in the back.

"Okay, let's see what this baby can do!" Cindy said.

"Cindy, Jimmy told me to put it on autopilot," Carl concerned.

"If Jimmy told you to jump in a lake, would you?" Cindy bragged.

"If the water was warm when I had a life preserver, water wings, and it had been two hours since I..." Carl explained, but he stopped in a mid-sentence while it started to shoot off, then he looked at Jimmy's mom. "Hi, Mrs. Neutron! You look lovely! We're going to rescue Jimmy from the League of Villains!"

"Blast off!" Cindy exclaimed as it started to fly the rocket ship. "These coordinates don't look so hard. I can get us there, no problem..."

"Since when do you know how to drive Jimmy's rocket?" Libby asked.

"How hard can it be?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know. Ask the pilot of the plane that you're about to hit!" Libby replied as she pointed at the plane. It almost gets hit by a plane.

"Watch we're going, Fly Boy!" Cindy smirked.

-Later that minutes, these four are still riding on Jimmy's rocket ship around the universe-

"They're right there. What?! That's them, all right. Carl's talking, Rina's relaxing, Libby's drying her eyes, and Cindy's driving..." Sheen remarked as he pointed at Jimmy's rocket ship when he's in a small escape pod the ship with Jimmy and Tee (whom he became a good guy and new friends after these villains disrespected him).

"This is terrible! They're heading to save us, and we're heading back to..." Jimmy said, then he shouted from small escape pod the ship. "Cindy's driving my rocket?!"

"Cindy, Jimmy said to put the rocket on autopilot," Carl said.

"Jimmy said to put the rocket on autopilot!" Cindy mimicked.

"That was a pretty good imitation of me," Carl smiled.

"What's the heck?!" Rina shocked after the alien bombs on Jimmy's rocket ship from the giant egg-shaped spaceship.

These four screamed while Jimmy's rocket ship's out of control.

"What's going on?!" Libby wondered.

"I don't know, so I think something hit us!" Cindy hesitated.

"I wish that Jimmy was driving," Carl said.

"Carl, I'm perfectly able to maintain control of this vehicle. Let's see. No, that's not it! Oh, no! Darn it! Where's the maintain-control button?!" Cindy demanded, then she took the book. "Oh, hey, captain's log. Maybe Jimmy wrote something about emergency landings."

"Hurry, girl!" Libby said as she gets squat on the seat.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Cindy shouted.

"You found a section on emergency landings?" Carl asked.

"No, I found another photo of Betty Quinlan. What's he, obsessed?!" Cindy demanded as she glared at the photo.

-Into the atmosphere of Mercury, Jimmy's rocket ship is still out of control-

"I'm not sure how to land this thing!" Cindy concerned.

"We're going to die! We're too young!" Rina concerned.

"I'd avoid all those big, jagged rocks!" Libby concerned.

"Yeah, aim for the soft rocks!" Carl added.

"Girl, if we survive this and somehow you get a driver's license, so I'm taking the bus!" Libby stated.

Jimmy's rocket ship crashes on Mercury while these four screamed, and they fell into the air then lands on the surface.

"I-I know next time autopilot," Cindy moaned.

-A few minutes later when a small escape pod the ship landed on Mercury after Jimmy decided to save these four-

"Hey, Carl, Cindy, Libby, Rina, where are you the heck?!" Sheen demanded from the distance while he looks around.

"Over here, Jimmy!" Carl called out.

"Come on!" Jimmy said as he ran with Sheen and Tee to meet these four.

"There they are!" Sheen exclaimed.

Carl, Cindy, Libby, and Rina are excitedly greeted.

"Guys, are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"We were just coming to rescue you guys," Cindy happily replied.

"I told her to use the autopilot, she was touching things in your lab, and she touched your picture of Betty Quinlan," Carl explained, but Cindy taunted him.

"What?!" Jimmy shocked. "I mean, I have a picture of Betty Quinlan in my lab?"

"More like a thousand!" Cindy sarcastically replied.

"Monster Man!" Carl gasped as he saw Tee came by.

"Hot guy..." Rina added as she stared at Tee is a muscular reptilian alien guy like a human with purple scaly skin when she meets Tee for the first time.

"It's cool! He's with us," Sheen said as he pointed at Tee with open hands.

Tee panted his breath, then he gave a thumbs up.

"But, he's one of those space bandits that stole our jewels," Libby skeptically said.

"Hush your mouth! Who wants to hug?" Tee wondered as he opens his arms.

"Eww!" Cindy and Libby disgusted as they backed away.

"Sure, but wait..." Rina replied.

"Come here, monster man..." Carl said as he walked over to Tee with open arms. Just then, he gave the reptilian a hug, causing him gently carried up. Plus, Tee and Carl are hugging.

"Guys, we've got to get out of here!" Jimmy told his friends, but he saw Junkman's ship arrived. "Villains are coming, so quick to my rocket!"

Jimmy, his friends, and Tee ran to Jimmy's rocket ship.

"Neutron, what's going on? Who's after you?" Cindy asked.

"Every villain I've defeated has banded together to get rid of me," Jimmy replied.

"If you'd gone with my plan to rescue you..." Sheen said.

"What's a plan?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, right," Sheen replied.

"Almost there," Jimmy said as he pointed at his rocket ship, but Junkman's ship blocked from his rocket ship while it landed.

These villains arrived whom they are King Goobot, Junkman, Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Eustace Strych, and Tee's colleagues (Zix and Travoltron).

"Bad people, lots of bad people!" Carl shuddered as he put his hands on Tee's right arm.

"Really worse..." Rina concerned as she put her hands on Tee's left arm.

"Isn't that lovely? Now, you all get to be blasted into deep space with your good friend Jimmy," King Goobot sarcastically said.

These villains slowly walked towards Jimmy and his friends while they evilly laughed.

"Okay, it's not that funny!" Sheen said after he laughed.

"Tee, did you help those prisoners escape?!" Zix demanded.

"Yeah, fool! And I'd do it again!" Tee yelled as he walked to near Zix and raised his fist.

"You won't be getting that chance. I hereby banish you from the League of Villains!" King Goobot announced.

"Tee, you broke my heart..." Travoltron said as he gently patted Tee on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna break your face!" Tee menacingly growled as he slapped off Travoltron's arm.

"Carl, the 'special things' I asked you to bring?" Jimmy whispered.

"Quiet back there!" King Goobot shouted. "You can talk after we blast you into space."

"Whew! At least blowing us into space won't be as bad as having to eat this deadly powder," Jimmy explained as he looked at Carl brought the N-Men packets.

"Powder? What does it do?" King Goobot wondered.

"Nothing, besides causing a slow and painful demise," Jimmy replied.

"Really? Then, you must eat the powder!" King Goobot declared.

"Carl, you heard him," Jimmy agreed.

"Uh, right," Carl agreed as he brought the N-Men packets, then he told his friends. "Okay, yours is blue. No, wait, yours is red. No, that's not right either. Okay, I know yours is puce. No, No, uh..."

"Carl!" Sheen yelled.

Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby gulped the N-Men potion except for Jimmy and Rina.

"Carl, this isn't my N-Men packet, so this is the love potion," Jimmy said as he held the Love Potion packet.

Carl gets Libby's invisibility power, Libby gets Carl's belching power, Cindy gets Sheen's super-speed power as well as poor bladder control, and Sheen gets Cindy's super strength and flying ability. Because they're not used to the superpowers, they mess up the attempt to defeat the villains.

"They're slowly going mad! Oh, why didn't I bring my camera?" King Goobot wondered as he checked his things.

"You took all the wrong packets," Jimmy told his friends.

"We were given the wrong packets!" Cindy declared.

"Sheen, you have super strength," Jimmy said as he saw Sheen flies into the air.

"Sock somebody! Hi-yah!" Sheen shouted as he ran towards Junkman to beat him, but he failed. "Whoa!" he fell onto the surface.

"Carl, you're in big trouble!" Libby yelled.

"Ow! I'm right next to you!" Carl shouted as he's invisible.

"What's going on with these kids?!" Junkman demanded.

"Come on, new friends! Fight the power!" Tee told the kids while Zix and Travoltron held their hands on his arms.

"Okay, League of Evil, prepare to face the N-Men!" Jimmy declared.

"And three girls!" Cindy added as she ran with super-speed power.

These villains were looking meanly at the kids. They started to ready to fight.

"Libby, burp!" Jimmy said.

"But, my mama told me that not to burp in public!" Libby sarcastically said.

"Just burp!" Jimmy yelled.

Libby accidentally belched at Cindy that blasts her in the distance. These villains evilly laughed, but Tee silenced.

"Rina, whack on their buts!" Jimmy said as he threw a tennis ball up.

Rina jumped the 360-degree spin and tried to whack on these villains with her racket, but she missed to whack the ball and fell on the surface. These villains evilly laughed, but Tee silenced.

"Boo! You're such a coward, little twit!" Beautiful Gorgeous mocked at Rina.

"Carl, stop bumping into me!" Sheen shouted as he tried to touch on Carl's invisible body before he ready to fight. "I'm trying to be Special Girl!"

"I want to be Special Girl!" Invisibility Carl shouted as he bumped Sheen, which his buts showed these villains. These villains evilly laughed, but Tee silenced.

"Oh, as amusing as this is to watch, we should certainly move along, yes?" King Goobot wondered.

"Yes!" Villains exclaimed.

"Junkman, zap them into that crater!" King Goobot announced.

Junkman zapped Team Neutron, and Tee fell into that crater with a gun, causing they screamed, and then Junkman picks up a boulder rock to throw on them.

"Finish them off! Now!" Baby Eddie angrily yelled from the top of a crater.

"That's going to hurt!" Sheen concerned.

"Oh, my knee!" Rina cried.

"Once again, but now the most definitely and for the final time: Good-bye, Jimmy Neutron! Good-bye, all of you!" King Goobot announced from the top of a crater.

"Smash them! Smash them already!" Baby Eddie shouted from the top of a crater.

"I wouldn't mind dropping on Miss Snoothypants over there!" Junkman sarcastically said from the top of a crater.

"I heard that, Toilet Breath!" Beautiful Gorgeous mocked from the top of a crater.

"Thanks, I'm okay," Rina said as Tee helped to lift her after she gets pain on her knee.

"Jimmy, it would be a good time to use that big brain of yours now," Libby said.

"Jimmy, there's something that I always wanted to tell you," Cindy said as she opens her arms. "I uh... I uh..."

"Love potion? That's it! Thanks, Cindy!" Jimmy suggested as he kissed Cindy on the cheek.

"I-I wasn't going to say 'love," Cindy said as she crossed hands with X, then she smiled.

"This should make a decent blowgun," Jimmy said as he got a horn and poured the love potion in a horn.

"Do it! Do it!" King Goobot shouted from the top of a crater.

"I don't know if I can reach him," Jimmy said.

"Get on, kid. Blow, man! Blow!" Tee said as he carried up by the sides under Jimmy's armpits.

Jimmy blew the love potion for Junkman and Beautiful Gorgeous, which them became fell madly in love with each other from the top of a crater. Their eyes turned into hearts.

"You're beautiful!" Junkman flirtatiously said from the top of a crater.

"Kiss me, you fool!" Beautiful Gorgeous flirtatiously said from the top of a crater.

Junkman threw a boulder rock into the air, then Zix and Travoltron caught a boulder rock. They also carried heavy.

"Whoa! Look out!" Zix and Travoltron muttered from the top of a crater.

"Tee, come here..." Rina said as she walked over to Tee with open arms. Tee's arms wrapped around her in an embracing hug so little tighter, then she hugged Tee back. Tee nuzzles her on the cheek. She also feels warm, like a blanket.

Junkman and Beautiful Gorgeous started to make out so loudly with each other from the top of a crater.

"Eww!" Team Neutron (except Carl and Tee) disgusted as they saw Junkman and Beautiful Gorgeous are kissing with each other from the top of the crater while Tee and Rina still hugging.

"I told you!" Travoltron shouted as he and Zix tripped on a small rock, then they threw a boulder rock at King Goobot from the top of a crater.

"Come on, our chance right now!" Jimmy told his friends, then they ran to Jimmy's rocket ship to shoot off from the Mercury.

-Later that minutes-

Jimmy, his friends, and Tee are riding on Jimmy's rocket ship into the universe. Jimmy is a driver, Cindy and Libby are sitting behind Jimmy, and Rina is sitting next with Tee in the back. Sheen sits on the left-hand side of a wing where he sits next to Tee. So, where's Carl? He probably sits on the right-hand side.

"I can't make top speed! My rocket must've been damaged by when it landed! I wonder who was driving?!" Jimmy demanded as he looks puzzled. Then, Cindy nervously laughed.

"We've got to hide somewhere, so the villains don't find us!" Jimmy said.

"There's the moon! We can hide there!" Libby said as she pointed at the moon.

"Good idea," Jimmy agreed.

"Hi, Jimmy! I miss you! Want to play a game? I can make moon castles! Want to hear a song when I wrote? It's called 'I love Jimmy!' I love Jimmy! I love Jimmy! I love Jimmy!" Brobot sang from the moon whom he's one of Jimmy's inventions.

"I'd rather take my chances with the villains," Jimmy said.

"Good call," Sheen agreed.

"Can't blame you," Carl said as he's invisible.

"Correct," Rina said.

"Agreed," Cindy said.

"Word," Libby said.

-Later that minutes when Team Neutron and Tee changed their minds after getting a message on the rocket monitor from the annoying Brobot, so they ride back to Retroville-

"Any sign of the Junkman's ship, Carl?" Jimmy wondered.

"That's a big negatory, good buddy," Carl replied as he appears visible.

"Being Special Girl has put me in touch with my softer, gentler side," Sheen said.

"I can jump 360-degree spin to whack the ball when I was always practicing all the time," Rina said.

"I invented a new dance using my burps. Check it out!" Libby said, then she started to burp melody, changing a pitch of burps.

"I love you, kids. Gimme a group hug, fools!" Tee said as he showed the kids with open arms.

"Can we accidentally throw him out of the rocket?" Sheen asked as he towards Jimmy.

"I heard that!" Tee shouted as he grabbed Sheen to sit on a wing.

"I prepare to re-enter the Earth's atmosphere," Jimmy remarked.

"Hey, Jimmy, what's that weird flashing, twirling, scary-looking cloud?" Carl asked as he pointed at the giant wormhole over Retroville that Jimmy's dad created.

"Holy crap!" Rina gasped as she saw the wormhole over Retroville.

"Aah! That's wormhole over Retroville!" Jimmy shocked.

"That's my dad's favorite song!" Sheen happily said.

"What's a wormhole?" Libby asked.

"I know! I know!" Carl replied as he waved his hand, and then his friends and Tee looked at him. "Uh, a hole that... worms go through."

"Close. It's a topological feature of space-time that allows travel across the universe faster than the speed of light," Jimmy explained as he saw his friends silenced. "It just starts panicking."

Cindy, Libby, and Rina screamed themselves, Tee and Sheen shouted hugging, and Carl disappears his body.

"Hold on, everyone!" Jimmy said.

"I'll protect you!" Tee said as he wrapped his arms around Cindy, Libby, Rina, and Sheen in a protective hug. They're straining to take cover from the wormhole expect for Jimmy and Carl.

"Brace for impact!" Jimmy said as his rocket ship goes through the wormhole. It transported into Cretaceous Era, then his rocket landed onto the Cretaceous Era. "That's how you land a rocket."

"Uh, Neutron? We wanted Retroville, not Jungleville." Cindy said as she gets off from Jimmy's rocket ship with her friends.

"I think the gardeners went on strike," Sheen said.

"This is Retroville based on flora and fauna, so I'd say that wormhole transported the town 75 million years in the past," Jimmy explained.

"Awesome! Now, I don't have to go to the dentist on Thursday!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Mom, Dad!" Jimmy surprised as he saw his parents, then he walked towards and hugged his mother.

"Oh, Jimmy! You're safe," Mrs. Neutron surprised as she kissed Jimmy on the head after she hugged Jimmy back.

"I'm safe, too, Mrs. Neutron!" Carl surprised as he walked over to Mrs. Neutron with open arms, then he hugged her. But, Jimmy's mom doesn't hug him back and ignores him.

"Dad, what happened here?" Jimmy asked.

"Your mother wanted to rescue you, so she dragged me to your disco and..." Mr. Neutron replied, but he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Your father sent us back in time using your wormhole generator," Mrs. Neutron said as she pushed Carl away.

Recently, Rina walked towards the reptilian, and then she opens her arms. Tee's arms wrapped around her in an embracing hug so little tighter. "I love you," she hugged Tee back while she feels warm-hearted, and her head rests on Tee's chest.

"I love you too," Tee said as he cuddled like a bear and kept hugging. "We're all in this together. That's what friends do."

"Yes, that's right," Rina said as she still hugging with Tee while she feels slightly blush on her face.

"Next time, I told you that I wanna group hug! Get it?" Tee declared as he kept hugging before he let Rina go.

"Got it," Rina nodded as she thinks Tee looks sweet and funny.

"Good!" Tee smirked as he gently rubbed Rina on the back.

Everyone screamed as they heard that two pterodactyls shrieked over the air.

"Use your powers to keep the dinosaurs busy. I'll use something from my rocket to get us to the future," Jimmy told his friends.

"Aw, man! You always get the easy job," Sheen sarcastically said.

"Hurry! Your power will only last about five more minutes," Jimmy told his friends.

"Come on, Invisible Brother. You get his attention, and I'll burp him down," Libby remarked, before turning back to Rina. "Rina, whack that creature!"

"All right!" Rina agreed as she gave a thumb up.

"Right on, Burp Girl!" Carl agreed.

"Hey, Mr. Puhterminactyls!" Carl called out as he waved his hands, then these two pterodactyls flew down. "Come and get me! I'm the other white meat!"

Rina threw a tennis ball up, then she jumped the 360-degree spin, and then she whacked the ball so hard with her racket on the pterodactyl, which it got unconscious and dizzy. Carl disappeared his body, then Libby explosively belched at these pterodactyls, which they fell into the air. Carl, Libby, and Rina gave a high five and fist bump.

"Great job, Rina!" Carl happily said.

"Thanks, Carl!" Rina smiled.

A raptor snarled and ran over "Special Girl will save the day!" Sheen exclaimed.

"With help from Vibrating Cindy!" Cindy added.

"You're gonna be extinct someday, but before that, we're taking you out!" Sheen flew up, declaring the raptor. Cindy ran around the raptor as super-speed power. Sheen carried up the raptor, then he threw that, which it fell onto the ground.

These villains followed them into the wormhole as Junkman's ship arrived in the Cretaceous Era.

"Fan out and find Neutron!" King Goobot declared.

"Wait a minute..." Zix explained. "That wormhole must have sucked us back in time. Well, we'll be okay as long as..."

"I just saw an egg, a baby, a granny, a rick kid, and two lizard guys! Yeah!" Sam told the kids.

"Oh, wait, I know this joke!" Sheen said, his face lighting up.

"It's not a joke, you nimrod!" Cindy stated as she slapped Sheen on the upper arm. "It's the League of Villains."

"Right!" Sheen agreed as he gave a thumbs up.

These villains screamed and ran headed to the cave. "In here!" King Goobot called out as he waved his hand.

"Good snake, nice snake! Help!" Zix and Travoltron stammered after the big snake blocked them from the cave.

"Guys, you gotta save Zix and Travoltron!" Tee told the kids.

"But, they're not nice at all," Carl said.

"You told me that to be good, so you gotta treat your friends good!" Tee declared.

"Who knew you'd go crazy with it?" Sheen wondered.

"Jimmy, tell these fools that they gotta help!" Tee declared.

"I can't talk! I'm making ions to reverse the wormhole!" Jimmy remarked as he prepared to fix a tiny micro mechanic for reverse the wormhole.

"Come on, Jimmy! I need your help!" Tee begged, then he started to sing while he held the microphone. " _Please, please, please!_ " he bowed down, and then Sheen walks over and puts the blanket on his back.

"Oh, he's right. We've got to help them. Sheen made friends with Tee, and he saved us," Jimmy suggested. "Maybe if we help them, so they'll save us."

"Yeah, you know, Jimmy's right," Carl said.

"I guess so," Cindy hesitated.

"Come on, N-people, let's take out that snake!" Libby told her friends, then she usually burps. "Excuse me..."

"Rina, don't whack on that snake!" Jimmy said. "Stay away from it!"

"Okay," Rina clearly said.

Cindy ran around the snake as super-speed power. "I'm poking you! You can't see me, but I'm poking you!" Carl said as he disappears his body and walks through the snake. Libby threw the rock at the snake's head, and then she explosively belched at the snake, which it fell on the ground. Sheen took the snake's tail, and then he spun the snake off, which it fell into the air.

"Thanks, you kids!" Tee said as he walked over to kids with open arms.

"No group hugs!" Kids exclaimed.

"N-Men, little help over here?" Jimmy wondered as he walked back, and the dinosaur tries to eat him. Just then, dinosaur roars.

"Even the N-Men and Women can't conquer T-Rex," Carl concerned.

"Don't worry, kids. We're helping Jimmy," Tee said as he pointed at Zix and Travoltron with open hands.

"What? Dream on," Zix hesitated.

"Why should we?" Travoltron asked.

"They just saved your life!" Tee declared as he pointed at the kids.

"Yeah, but, we're villains, see?" Travoltron wondered.

"Why do you gotta be villains?!" Tee angrily demanded.

"Well, because, uh..." Zix stammered.

"Because umm... 'cause..." Travoltron stammered.

"You can't answer me, can you, chumps?!" Tee demanded as he walked towards Zix and Travoltron, and then he pushed them to help Jimmy. "Now, get out there and help Jimmy!"

The dinosaur blew the mucus from the nose on Jimmy's face.

"Don't worry, so we'll help you!" Tee said as he gently pushed Zix and Travoltron to help Jimmy.

"You're not the N-Men," Jimmy said.

"No, but we are members of the lizard family like your friend Fangs here," Zix said. Just then, dinosaur roars.

"He means we speak lizard good," Travoltron said as he pointed at Jimmy.

Zix and Travoltron used a voice with a snarling muti-pitch response for the dinosaur, which it gets happy and walks away.

"What'd you say?" Jimmy asked. He thinks that Zix and Travoltron probably turned to good guys.

"Eh, we told him that he could eat Baby Eddie," Zix replied.

"You know, this being a nice thing feels awesome!" Travoltron exclaimed.

"Kinda does, doesn't it?" Zix wondered.

"Zix, give me a hug," Travoltron said as he opens his arms.

"Don't push it!" Zix said as he backs away.

"Oh, no!" Rina shocked as she looked at these villains came out of the cave.

"Thanks ever so for getting rid of the dinosaurs, Jimmy. Now, we can finally get rid of you!" King Goobot declared as he came out of the cave with these villains.

"Burp Girl, blast them!" Jimmy called out as he pointed at the villains.

"You got it!" Libby agreed, then she explosively belched at the villains, which they fell into the air.

"Guys! I've got the negative ions, but they need to be injected by at a high altitude," Jimmy suggested as he took a tiny micro mechanic.

"Hey, I'm not as invisible as I used to be," Carl said as his body tried to get invisible, but it failed.

"The powers are wearing off. Quick, Special Girl, fly to the eye of the wormhole and release these ions," Jimmy remarked as he threw a tiny micro mechanic.

"You know, I gotta say, I'm getting a little uncomfortable with the whole 'Special Girl' thing," Sheen bragged as he caught a tiny micro mechanic, but Cindy pushed him off, which he fumbled it.

"Oh, please! Let the real Special Girl handle it!" Cindy stated as she caught a tiny micro mechanic. "Give me your N-Men packet!" she grabbed so hard the packet from Sheen, then she checked the package. "There's a tiny bit left. Okay, under one condition: throw out all the Betty Quinlan photos in your lab."

"What? Not the soft-focus headshots! Okay!" Jimmy muttered.

"Good!" Cindy said as she gulped the N-Men potion for super strength and flying ability, then she flew into the air.

"Uh, Jimmy, what about the League of Villains?" Sheen asked.

"I've got it handled," Jimmy said as he pressed on his jet pack took off to Junkman's ship for getting the force field generator.

"I'd like to see Betty Quinlan do that!" Cindy smirked after she threw a tiny micro mechanic into the eye of the wormhole.

"Hey, where's Jimmy?" King Goobot wondered as he looks around.

"Over here, Goobot!" Jimmy shouted as he zapped the villains (excluding the Space Bandits) with the force field generator, and they can't return in the present.

"No! What are you doing? That's unacceptable! No...!" King Goobot shocked.

"I think that force field should lock them here in the Cretaceous Era while he heads back to the future," Jimmy explained.

The wormhole crashed thunder, which it transported Jimmy, his parents, his friends, Space Bandits, and townspeople (excluding these villains) to back to Retroville as the present. Everyone cheered.

"Yay!" Rina cheered.

"We're so back in the happy place, man!" Travoltron cheered.

"Tee, we couldn't have done it without you guys," Jimmy said.

"That's what friends are for, FOOL!" Tee said.

"The Candy Bar is open for business," Sam grinned as he opens a door.

"Come on, everyone. The milkshakes are on us," Zix happily said.

Everyone ran to enter into Candy Bar.

"I'd like the pie smoothie!" Mr. Neutron happily said.

"So, what will happen to Goobot and the other villains?" Cindy asked Jimmy.

"I programmed the force field to wear off after a few minutes," Jimmy replied as he takes Cindy by the hand before he walked with Cindy enters into the Candy Bar. "I'm guessing the League of Villains will have their hands full for quite a while."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I considered Team Neutron possibly trust the Space Bandits when they became good guys and formerly villains.


	9. Character Information

Chapter 9: Character Information

Here's information for Rina Poplin..

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Species:** Human

 **Personality:** Friendly, calm, quiet, sweet, kind, respectful, well-mannered, intelligent, wise, responsible, athletic

 **Love Interest(s):** Nick Dean (maybe)

 **Alignment:** Good

 **Family:** Mr. Poplin (father), Mrs. Poplin (mother), William (older brother)

 **Friends:** Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Brittany Tenelli, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Goddard, Nick Dean, Bolbi Stroganovsky, Amber, Nissa Kapadopolus, Rose, Tina Sue, Betty Quinlan, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee

 **Enemies:** King Goobot V, Ooblar, Poultra, Beautiful Gorgeous, Eustace Strych, Meldar Prime, Yoo-Yee, Professor Calamitous, Baby Eddie, Grandma Taters, The Junkman, Evil Jimmy, The Nanobots, Sydney Moist, Bueford Lee Stormshuckle, The Twonkies

 **Likes:** Tennis, hang out with her friends, Nick (short-term), jumping rope, A/B grades honor roll, tennis practice and games, being nice and friendly, partying, music, dancing, having fun, hugging and comfortable with Tee (as a friend)

 **Dislikes:** Sell her old or break tennis equipment, boring, lonely, people who's not trust, F grade from exam, parties being cancelled or delayed

THE END...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm thinking about Rina will possibly become the main character in the next season, but I knew that Season 4 had canceled due to shut down from DNA Productions.


End file.
